Falling in love with you in 10 days
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: PG-13[Completed]Sakura Kinomoto is working in her family's company. Syaoran Li is the new manger in her company. They hate each other . What will happen if Sakura is put under Syaoran as his secretary and had to live with him for 10 days.(SxS, ExT)
1. The beginning

Title: Falling in love with you within 10 days  
  
Summary:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a girl working in the Kinomoto's company (Fujitaka and Touya's office. They are two separate companies. One in charge of the shipping, the other handle the products. But both are under the same name.). But no one knows that she is in fact the reason behind of the success of the Kinomoto's company or her real identity as the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto. But no one knew she knew magic. Syaoran Li is the new manger of the Kinomoto's company and no one knows that he is the son of the multi- billionaire, Yelan Li. Syaoran, too, knew magic. Sakura and Syaoran hated each other the moment they meet. What will happen when Sakura was being put as Syaoran's secretary and had to live with him for 10 days?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS character. I solely own my own characters.

* * *

Chapter One The beginning  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura shouted as she went into the office.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Chiharu greeted.  
  
"How did your date go yesterday?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Fine," Chiharu blushed, "And Sakura-chan, Mr. Kinomoto wants to see you in his office."  
  
"Okay," Sakura smiled as she moved to Touya's office. She knocked on the door and went in. There she saw her brother sitting in his chair working his head out on some document.  
  
"You want to see me, Oni-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did, Kaiji," Touya replied as he put his job down and looked at his sister turned red with anger.  
  
"Sakura is not Kaiji!" Sakura shouted. She coughed as she thought she had overly reacted.  
  
"Sure, anything Kaiji," Touya narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"What is it that you want to see me for?" Sakura asked ignoring her brother's irritation.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Touya smiled, "I have something for you to do."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked her brother in a weird tone. 'Better not be some weird things. The last time he sent me to Australia, I was scared by his stupid story on that ghost stuff.' Sakura thought.  
  
"We are going to have a new manger in the company and I want you to be his secretary," Touya told her.  
  
"What?! Why me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oto-san wants you to learn things from this Syaoran Li," Touya told her.  
  
"Syaoran Li?" Sakura repeated the name, "Isn't he from Oto-san's office?"  
  
"Yeah, since you are going to take over his office, he thinks it will be best to learn from this Li guy on business," Touya told her.  
  
"I know more than he knew," Sakura made a face.  
  
"Sakura, Oto-san is doing this for your own good," Touya sighed, "Please be a little considerate."  
  
"Fine," Sakura sighed again, "When is he coming?"  
  
"Today. About this time," Touya replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"So get yourself ready, Miss Kinoyoto," Touya smirked as he saw his sister searched the bag for her make-up.  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
Syaoran got out of his car. He looked at the building in front of him.  
  
"So this is the place," Syaoran whispered, "The famous Kinomoto Company." He walked into the building, spotting a few beautiful girls staring at him. He gave them a quick smile as he walked to the informative counter.  
  
"Yes, what can we help you?" The lady at the counter asked.  
  
"I'm searching for the office of Mr. Touya Kinomoto," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Do you have an appointment with him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran replied, accompanied by a seductive smile.  
  
The lady blushed and asked him to wait as she called to Touya's office to conform. Syaoran turned around and sighed. He never really cares about the girls. In his eyes, every girl is just the same. Once they found someone who has power and money, they will find their way into the guy's life. He knew this for he met with girls that are all after his money. He never really loved those girls nor was he pity about their lives. They were the past. For short, he hates woman.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto is waiting for you," the lady told him with a smile, "Take the lift to 25th floor. Miss Kinoyoto is waiting for you there."  
  
"Thank you," Syaoran thanked her, "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Fu desu," Fu replied, "And you might be?"  
  
"Syaoran," Syaoran gave her a smile and left.  
  
'Fu... This spells fun.' Syaoran thought as he took the lift up to 25th floor. As soon as he stepped out of the lift, he saw a girl standing there, awaiting. She has short light-brown hair, wearing a rather short skirt.  
  
'Well, this girl has quite a beautiful leg.' Syaoran thought as he walked towards the girl.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"A guy is here to see me?" Touya asked as he received the call from the counter. He remembered he only had one meeting today. Why did Fu asked the name of the people who want to meet him?  
  
"Sent him up. I will send Miss Kinyoto to bring him in," Touya told Fu.  
  
"He's here already?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes," Touya told his sister, noticing his sister's skirt was rather short, "And Sakura, where the hell did you buy this skirt?"  
  
"Oh... Tomoyo gave it to me as a birthday gift," Sakura replied.  
  
"It's very short," Touya said, "Are you trying to seduce people with that?"  
  
"NO!! I'm not!" Sakura shouted as she went out of the room. Her brother always enjoyed teasing her. She looked at her skirt again. Maybe he was right. Her skirt did look a little short on her. She walked towards the lift and spotted no one yet. She looked around and then her watch. It's 10 in the morning. This was going to be a long day. Just then, Sakura felt footsteps behind her as she turned around to find a man walking towards her. He had dark brown hair with reddish eyes. She felt her heart beating faster and blushing. But another feeling came to her. A strong sense of magical strength was coming from him. She could see the green aura around him.  
  
'Who is he to have such a presence?' Sakura thought.  
  
"I think you must be Miss Kinoyoto then," Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Yes, I am," Sakura told him, "Please follow me, Mr. Li. Mr. Kinomoto is waiting for you in his office." And led him towards the office. All the girls were looking at Syaoran as he followed Sakura. Sakura knew immediately he is a seducer of woman and she simply hates them. Sakura knocked on the door and went in.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, here is Mr. Li," Sakura told Touya as she led Mr. Li in before closing the door.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Li," Touya smiled at the man in front of him.  
  
"Same for me as well," Syaoran replied, "Your father told me how capable you are. And I'm really glad I can see you in person."  
  
"Yes, my father just called a while ago," Touya smiled, "Apparently the first day of your day as a manger will be cut short. Your first assignment had been assigned to you."  
  
"The assignment?" Syaoran asked, he didn't like to slack about.  
  
"My father had a meeting at Hong Kong in 2 days time, he wants you, as well as your secretary, to be there," Touya told him.  
  
"My secretary?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Miss Kinoyoto is your secretary," Touya told him.  
  
"Her," Syaoran looked at her from head to toe, "Is she capable of being a secretary?"  
  
"I'm a very good secretary just to remind you," Sakura told him off, "And for your information, I used to be Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto's secretary."  
  
"Oh... Really?" Syaoran looked at her with narrowed eyes. He didn't like this girl attitude, arrogant.  
  
"Although I'm not a seducer like you, Mr. Li," Sakura added. Syaoran smiled a little, 'This girl is good at observing. Never mind. I will make sure I make you suffer.'  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Miss Kinyoto," Syaoran replied. Sakura made a face and looked away.  
  
"Well, you two can finish your argument in your office which is beside my office. Now, I want you two to be preparing as you two are leaving tomorrow morning at 10. And I want no excuses from either of you, do I make myself clear?" Touya asked.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Problem, Miss Kinoyoto?" Touya asked with a deadly stare.  
  
"No..." Sakura replied.  
  
"Good, Mr. Li, you can go to your office first. I need a word with Kinoyoto," Touya told Syaoran.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran replied as he turned to leave the room. As soon as he left the room, Sakura fell into the seat and sighed.  
  
"Now, Sakura, Oto-san is trying to make sure you can learn something from Li. You better don't disappoint him," Touya told her.  
  
"And can I know where I'm staying and how long?" Sakura asked. She hoped this was going to be a short trip.  
  
"10 days. You will have two meeting on the 2nd and 8th day. And the place is where we used to go for summer holiday," Touya told him.  
  
"We are staying together?" Sakura asked in shock.  
  
"Yes," Touya sighed, "I told Oto-san this is not a good idea. But Oto-san said it will allow you two understand each other better."  
  
"But I hate him!" Sakura shouted, "He thinks so highly of himself and he thinks he can attract any girls."  
  
"And if he dares to touch you, Sakura," Touya told her, "Give me a call. I will get that brat." Sakura looked at her brother and smiled. Her brother was always there to protect her.  
  
"Thanks, Oni-chan," Sakura thanked her brother and turned to leave.  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
'This place is huger than the pervious one.' Syaoran thought as he walked into his office. But as soon as he sat down in his chair, he thought again. Hong Kong, how long had he left home? 5 years? He sighed. It's a long time. Being the heir of the Li's family and the heir of the Ye Yang Company, he wanted to learn more about the outside world before taking over the company. He left and came to the Kinomoto's company. He learned a lot. How is mother doing? How is my sister doing? He missed them. He seeks temporary pleasure and warmth in the women he played. But he never felt the same warmth as he felt from his family. There wasn't another place that was home to him. Not a single. There was only one, his home in Hong Kong.  
  
Just then a knock broke his thought.  
  
"Yes?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Mr. Li, I have something to tell you about the trip," Sakura's voice was heard.  
  
"Come in," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura replied as she bowed to her boss and walked in, "The trip lasts for ten days. We will be having two meeting on the 2nd and 8th day of the trip."  
  
"Ten days. What are we suppose to do for the rest of the day?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Kinomoto never says anything on that," Sakura told him, "But it's most probably free-tour."  
  
"Good," Syaoran whispered. He can then visit his mother.  
  
"That's about it," Sakura told him.  
  
"Where are we staying then?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stared at him, who looked back at her as if questioning himself if he asked the wrong question.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto was kind enough to allow us to stay at his mansion over at Hong Kong, thus we do not have to worry about getting no hotel room," Sakura replied, after recovering from her shock.  
  
"The two of us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Mr. Fujitaka cannot make it on the first meeting, but he can make on the second one," Sakura replied.  
  
"So it's up to me to handle the first meeting," Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's seems to be that way," Sakura replied.  
  
'For actual fact, Mr. I'm-the-best, I'm the one who is handling the first meeting for we can't afford to lose the duel.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Fine then," Syaoran smirked, "Anymore thing?"  
  
"No," Sakura replied as she turned to leave, "I will see you tomorrow morning at the airport then."  
  
"Sure, make sure to make it in time," Syaoran replied. Just before Sakura left the room, she let out a little of her aura. Syaoran immediately snapped his head up to see the pink aura disappeared. He looked at the aura surprisingly. Was it Kinoyoto? If it was her, how come he didn't sense it at first?  
  
Sakura stood outside, smiling at herself. This guy is good. This should be an interesting trip. She is going to make sure he suffers over the next ten days.  
  
"Let the game began."

* * *

Another story I started on. Hope you guys like. But warning, I might stop for a period of time when I'm having my exams.  
  
This story doesn't link to my pervious story. And yes, it's going to have some magic in it. Although it's not much. Both Sakura and Syaoran are 21 years old in this story.  
  
I really hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter. 


	2. Let the game begin

* * *

Chapter two

Let the game starts  
  
"I'm home," Sakura shouted as she returned back home.  
  
"Welcome back, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka smiled as he saw his daughter walked into the dinning room.  
  
"What are we having, Oto-san?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Western meal," Fujitaka told her.  
  
"Yep!!" Sakura called out in joy.  
  
"And I thought there is an earthquake in the house," Touya told them as he walked, "I see the Kaiju is destroying the house."  
  
"Sakura is not Kaiju! How many times must I say?" Sakura shouted angrily at her brother.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Touya replied half-heartedly, "Have you got yourself ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet, and I make sure Li suffer," Sakura smiled evilly. Touya and Fujitaka both sweatdropped.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran is a very good person," Fujitaka told her, "Be nice to him. Learn from him."  
  
"More like he learns from me," Sakura replied, "Oto-san, don't forget. I also help to make the company a success." Fujitaka and Touya laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes, Sakura-chan. You are indeed helpful to our success," Fujitaka told his daughter.  
  
"Let's eat, I'm feeling hungry," Sakura shouted.  
  
"Let's eat," Fujitaka said. They settled down to eat their dinner.  
  
"Oto-san, can I ask you something?" Sakura questioned her father.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Is it alright if I do the deal?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I want you to learn from Syaoran," Fujitaka replied, "Beside, I know you are rather good in facing bad situation."  
  
"Okay, fine," Sakura replied sadly as she continued with her meal. After she is done with her dinner, she went back to her room and sat down in front of the computer. Just then, a set of cards surrounded her.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Sakura told them as she raised her hands and called the cards to return. The light dimmed as the entire cards returned.  
  
"My cards," Sakura whispered, "Sakura Card."  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
It was just like another day Syaoran would have. Another girl was in his arm. The girl for the day was Fu.  
  
"How do you find the movie?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's a pretty sad," Fu told him.  
  
"But I like this movie quite a lot," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Really?" Fu asked.  
  
"Really," Syaoran replied as he kissed the girl. This was going to be the same like any other night. He was going to have her for the night.  
  
The next day  
  
"I'm leaving!" Sakura shouted as she ran out of the house.  
  
"Be careful, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka shouted, "We will meet in 7 days time."  
  
"Okay, Oto-san! Bye!!" Sakura shouted as she got into the car and went off. She was going to be late. It's 9 in the morning and she still hadn't reached the airport. Within half an hour, Sakura reached Tokyo International Airport.  
  
"I hope Li hasn't arrived yet," Sakura whispered as she walked into the hall. Unfortunately for her, Syaoran had already arrived at the hall and was waiting for her to arrival.  
  
"Finally came, Miss Kinoyoto," Syaoran smirked at her as Sakura walked towards him, "It's 0930 and I hope you realized we only have 30 minutes to catch our plane."  
  
"And if you wouldn't mind, we better get our things set for departure," Sakura told him off as she walked past him to get her tickets. Syaoran sighed at the girl. She didn't even say a single 'Sorry' for being late and there she was telling him off. After they got their tickets, they ran to the terminal as they had less than 5 minutes to board the plane. But they made it in time onboard the plane.  
  
"Guess we make it in time," Syaoran panted as he got into his seat. Sakura ignored him as she sat down. She could still feel his aura although he had hid it well. However she did smell something on Syaoran. The perfume of a lady and she thought she found it familiar as if she smelled it somewhere before.  
  
"Is there something, Miss Kinoyoto? Cause you are acting weird all of the sudden," Syaoran asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura replied, looking out of the window, "Just to let you know, Mr. Li. You smell as if you have sex with a lady last night." Syaoran stared at her and smelled himself. God damn, Fu's perfume hadn't wear off yet. Syaoran frowned at himself for not being careful with girls. Sakura smirked at him. She was enjoying herself torturing Li!  
  
Syaoran looked around at the girls. At least they were better looking than Kinoyoto. This was just great. He simply can't find a way to get back at her. Then he remembered the aura he felt yesterday in the office. He didn't sense the presence from Kinoyoto. Is she hiding it away from him? If she is, in any case, she might be stronger than him since he didn't feel it from her.  
  
"What do you like?" the attendant asked.  
  
"Gin," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Coffee," Sakura asked.  
  
"A moment please," the attendant replied as she left to get their drinks.  
  
"It's early in the morning, Mr. Li. I can't afford to have you drunk," Sakura insisted.  
  
"Don't you worry, Miss Kinoyoto. I would get drunk easily," Syaoran smirked at her, "Just to let you know, you will get drunk if you drink Gin."  
  
"Oh really?" Sakura asked, "How about I dare you?"  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get drunk and make love with me," Syaoran whispered to her in seductive tone. Sakura stared hard at him. She really hates him. Syaoran smiled as the attendant returned with the drinks.  
  
"Here's your coffee, Miss Kinoyoto," Syaoran gave Sakura her coffee.  
  
"Give me your drink," Sakura demanded.  
  
"Don't tell me you are going to drink it," Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"So what if I am going to do so?" Sakura asked as she snatched the drink from him.  
  
"I warn you, Sakura. You can get drunk," Syaoran told her. Ignoring him, Sakura took the drink. It tasted a little bitter at first and soon, she found her liking the drink. Syaoran looked at her finish his drink. There goes another stupid girl.  
  
"Could you get me another?" Sakura asked, her face turning a little red.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to do so, Kinoyoto," Syaoran told her, noticed she was a little drunk.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran, unintentionally releasing some of her aura. Syaoran noticed the pink aura around her. 'So it **was** her after all.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"I can't have you drunk on the first day," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Just let me drink please," Sakura pleased. Syaoran looked into her eyes. Something in his mind was taking over his conscious as he leaned towards Sakura. He blushed gently across her lips. Sakura felt his lips. She didn't resist his kiss. Notice that she didn't resist him, Syaoran kissed her more passionately. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. Syaoran pulled away from her and smiled, this girl should have nice lips. Taste like strawberry. Yet he felt another feeling from her. A feeling he never felt from any other girls. He didn't know what the feeling is.  
  
'Maybe it's just the attraction cause from our magic.' Syaoran thought as he sat back in his seat. He looked at Sakura who slept peacefully beside him. He took off his coat and covered her with it. Sakura swift herself to a better position and continued her sleep. Syaoran closed his eyes as well, 'Man, this is going to be a long trip.'  
  
A couple of hours later  
  
"We will be arriving in Hong Kong International Airport. All passengers please fasten your seat belts."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes a little, her head still hurt. She shouldn't have taken the drink, now she is feeling headache.  
  
"You are awake, Miss Kinoyoto," Syaoran greeted.  
  
"So what if I am?" Sakura asked.  
  
"This will be an enjoyable trip will it not?" Syaoran smirked, "And just to let you know, your lips taste quite good." Sakura blushed.  
  
'Did he just say lips?' Sakura thought as she touched her lips. 'I didn't kiss him, did I?' Syaoran seems to notice her expression change. He was enjoying the effect of his words.  
  
"Mr. Li," Sakura whispered, blushing, "I didn't, did I?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Miss Kinoyoto?" Syaoran smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Well...You know..." Sakura said, blushing even deeper, "Did I...?"  
  
"Did you kiss me?" Syaoran continued the question for her, "What if I say you did?"  
  
"I didn't," Sakura shouted loudly, making everyone onboard looked over at them.  
  
"Just to let you know," Syaoran sighed, "This **is** a public area, Miss Kinoyoto. I don't think you want everyone to know what you did." Sakura sat in embarrassment. She had enough embarrassment from the crowd and now...What is she supposed to do? Syaoran giggled under his breath, now he can get back at her with the incident.  
  
Just then the plane landed in the Hong Kong International Airport. Syaoran got his luggage and went off without Sakura who was still paralyzed in her seat. She kissed Syaoran, her new boss?! This spelled no good. The attendant came and broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Miss, we have arrived at Hong Kong," the attendant told her. Sakura got up to get her luggage and left the plane.  
  
"Now where is that baka Li?" Sakura whispered. Spotting him waiting at the arrival hall, she walked briskly towards Syaoran.  
  
"I **swear **I'm going to make him suffer the worst nightmare he could ever get!"

* * *

Chapter 2 is done... Just wondering, do the drink Gin make people drunk? Cause i'm still underage and can't drink alocohol, so i don't really know. Please forgive me.  
  
Answering to Angel SkyKitten, yes, I got the idea from 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'. It's kinda interesting.  
  
Thanks Kitten at Heart for telling me about the mistake. Thanks a lot.   
  
Okay since you mention it, I do a little explaination.  
  
Sakura helped Touya and Fujitaka in the business but she never want to be working in the manger seat, thus she asked Touya to allow her to continue to work as a normal worker in the company. To avoid people to know that she is the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and the sister of Touya Kiomoto, she knew herself as Sakura Kinoyoto in the office. Being the secretary of Fujitaka Kinomoto before, Sakura is being transferred to Touya's office as his secretary. Later when Sakura become Syaoran's secretary, Yukito took over her job.  
  
That's about it. Hope I clear up the misconception. Enjoy the story.  
  
Signing off,  
  
Kit, the weird girl.


	3. Magical magic?

Chapter Three

Magical magic?  
  
The rest of the trip to the mansion was silence. Sakura was forming a plan to get back Syaoran for kissing her. (Well, more like she gave in to him. Anyway...) But when the moment the mansion came to sight, all her plans vanished into thin air. It felt only like yesterday she was here at the mansion with her family.  
  
'Oka-san...' Sakura thought as her mother's picture flashed through her mind. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko passed away when Sakura was 8. By then Sakura had learnt most of her magic from her mother. Just before her mother passed away, she was given the Clow Cards which she managed to change them to Sakura Cards in a year time. Everything here will sure remind her of Nadeshiko.  
  
'Well at least without that irritating Li around.' Sakura thought. She still can't believe she kissed him. Her head still hurts a little but it should be alright by tomorrow. She had to prepare for tomorrow meeting.  
  
"Hey, Kinoyoto!" Syaoran shouted as he got out of the cab, and catching up with Sakura, "How are we going to live here when we don't have the key?"  
  
'Oh great I forgot to give him the key.' Sakura made a face. She had forgotten about it.  
  
"There," Sakura gave him the key, "This is the key to the mansion. Just to remind you: Do not lose the key!"  
  
"That will be you, Kinoyoto," Syaoran smiled evilly at Sakura while she ignored and opened the door.  
  
'The mansion was still the same.' Sakura thought as she went in. The same old smell, the same old furniture, the same old stairs. Everything was like in her memory.  
  
"Hey, Kinoyoto," Syaoran shouted again, "How are we supposed to have our meals?"  
  
'That guy!' Sakura thought angrily, 'Can't he give me a break?'  
  
"Kinoyoto!" Syaoran shouted as he looked out of the kitchen.  
  
"That should be gas and food in the refrigerator," Sakura sighed as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So we will have to cook on our own," Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"Unless you want to eat outside," Sakura replied.  
  
"Fine," Syaoran sighed, "Cook for own self."  
  
"Unless you wouldn't mind getting diarrhea," Sakura added.  
  
"I'm not arguing with you, Kinoyoto," Syaoran told her seriously, "We have a meeting tomorrow and I need somewhere peaceful to think of a strategy to get the business."  
  
"There is study room on the second floor. The last room on the right," Sakura told him.  
  
"And I really appreciate that," Syaoran told her as he went upstair.  
  
'How did she know so much about the house?' Syaoran wondered. 'Maybe she and Mr. Kinomoto (Touya) came here together before...' (The rest that he is going to think is up to you.)  
  
As he moved towards the last room on the right, Syaoran felt a strong presence of magic. He could sense it coming from the room. As he stood out the room, he could feel the strong presence getting stronger. He opened the room and went in. The place looked normal. He walked across the table and sat down. Something spotted his eyes. A picture of a little girl standing beside a lady. The lady had long grayish-black hair and wore a beautiful dress. The little girl had short light-brown hair and wore Chinese qipao.  
  
'This girl looked a lot like Kinoyoto.' Syaoran thought. Just then he sensed a strong power coming from the drawer. He opened the drawer and spotted an old book. He took it out. It had no title on the book and a strong magic lock was binding the book.  
  
"Let's see," Syaoran said as he released his aura. The lock unlocked itself. Syaoran opened the book. On the first page, it wrote:  
  
_For those who opened the book, you will seek the knowledge that you long seek. The truth you want to seek. The power you seek. May the magic in this book be a help to the world then a threat to the world. Those who seek this book should not find while those with pure heart should find.  
_  
"This is weird. Where did I read the same thing about this?" Syaoran whispered, "Who wrote this?" Syaoran turned the book to the last page and there it wrote:  
  
_My world is coming to an end. The Clow Cards are given to the one who are density for it. And those who seek shall never find the cards. The one with the cards shall change it. And seek more knowledge on the Cards.  
  
Clow Reed.  
_  
'Clow Reed?' Syaoran thought. No wonder he found it familiar. Being the descendent of Clow Reed, he had seek the Clow Cards but failed. Apparently someone had taken the cards and changed its forms. But how did the Kinomoto get this book? He had one identical book as this at his home.  
  
"Mr. Li, what the hell you are doing?" Sakura shouted. She had sense his aura in the kitchen and thought she should come and checked. She was shocked to see Syaoran looking at the book that her mother had hid away.  
  
"Well, looking at a book," Syaoran replied.  
  
"At people's book **without** their permission?" Sakura asked.  
  
"And who do I ask the permission from, Miss Kinoyoto? Not **you**," Syaoran replied, "Even if you and Mr. Kinomoto had something going on."  
  
"Touya and I had nothing going on!" Sakura shouted angrily.  
  
"On first name basis already? That's fast," Syaoran smiled at her. This guy is getting under Sakura's nerves. She can't stand him as she stormed out of the room while snapping her fingers and the book vanished from Syaoran's hand. Syaoran looked at Sakura leave and his empty hands. What did Kinoyoto just do?  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs. She had enough of Syaoran. First he kissed her without permission and now he looked at her things without permission.  
  
'This is driving me crazy!' Sakura thought. 'Why did Oto-san put me as his secretary?' Just then she remembered her friend who was currently in Hong Kong. That friend, as we all know, is Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo is working as a fashion designer as well as the owner of the Daidouji Cooperation. She is currently in Hong Kong for her fashion show. 'I think I will call Tomoyo-chan for a while.' Sakura went to her room and phoned Tomoyo.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Tomoyo desu," Tomoyo's voice magically traveled to Sakura's ear.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura desu, how is you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's nice to hear your voice. And I'm fine, arigato," Tomoyo told her.  
  
"How is your fashion show?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Very well," Tomoyo replied, "I really hope you can come, Sakura-chan. I made some new dress for you."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sweatdropped, Tomoyo never changed. Even since they were small, Tomoyo loved making clothes for her. Till now she still made dress for Sakura to wear. "When is the fashion show then, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"8th of this month," Tomoyo replied. Great, it is a free day for her.  
  
"I will come, Tomoyo-chan. Where will it be held?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Really?! Sakura-chan, you are coming?" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Well, I'm now in Hong Kong," Sakura told her friend.  
  
"You are in Hong Kong?! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could go and meet you," Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"You can't Tomoyo, I'm here on business. And beside, I had Li around," Sakura replied with a sigh.  
  
"Li?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, my new boss. Oto-san put me under him, and asked me to learn from him. And man, he is driving me crazy," Sakura complained.  
  
"What's his name?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Syaoran Li," Sakura replied.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo stopped.  
  
"He thinks he's a seducer of woman. And I simply can't stand this kind of guys!" Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
"I think you feel him attractive at first," Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I don't!" Sakura shouted over the phone. Did she? She did thought he was quite handsome the first time she met him. But she hates him and that's final.  
  
"Anything you say, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo laughed, "And the fashion show is going to be held at the Daidouji's building. I think you know where is it."  
  
"You bet," Sakura told her friend. They continued to chat on until quite late in the evening.  
  
Syaoran was in his room thinking of strategy on how to make the deal at the advantage for them. When he finally finished his strategy, it was late in the evening. He wasn't feeling hungry as he walked out of his room. When he passed by Sakura's room, he could hear Sakura chatting happily.  
  
'Girls.' Syaoran thought. He walked down the stairs and into the backyard. Taking in fresh air, he looked at the sky. The moon was shining brightly above and so were the stars.  
  
'Syaoran...' A woman's voice sounded magically around Syaoran's ear.  
  
'That voice.' Syaoran sighed. 'How come I start to think of her again?'  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to get her friend to put down the phone.  
  
"So we will meet in 5 days time right?" Tomoyo asked again. That was the... unknown times Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo-chan, don't get too excited," Sakura told her friend as she sweatdropped.  
  
"I got someone I want you to meet, so please be there," Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
"I will be there, don't worry," Sakura laughed, "Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan," Sakura put down the phone and sighed. She also looked forward meeting Tomoyo's someone. She looked out of the window and spotted Syaoran standing in the backyard and something evil came in mind. She walked out of her room, down the stair and into the backyard. She stood behind Syaoran who didn't realized Sakura's presence as he was deep in thoughts. Sakura smirked as she took one of her cards.  
  
"Sword card, release." The sword card was released and Sakura attacked Syaoran. Having noticing the sense of magical power, Syaoran called upon his sword and caste, "Force knows my plight. Release the light, lightning."   
  
"Shield card, release," Sakura shouted as the Shield card protected Sakura from the lightning created by Syaoran.  
  
"Clow cards?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Sakura who smiled at him.  
  
"I wonder how it feels when you lose to me," Sakura told him as she dashed towards Syaoran. Their swords clashed.  
  
"Not bad at hiding your aura, Kinoyoto," Syaoran told her.  
  
"While you are bad at that," Sakura insulted.  
  
"I don't have to," Syaoran smiled.  
  
"And why?" Sakura asked as she forced the two of them to pull off from each other.  
  
"It's unnecessary for there aren't much people around who knows magic," Syaoran told her, "And I wonder how you know magic. It's not always I meet one who knows them."  
  
"I will answer that if you beat me," Sakura said as she went for another attack. Syaoran sighed, dodging her move and tipped her off balance. Sakura fell hard onto the ground. Just then, Sakura felt another force pushing her hard onto the ground. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran over her. His sword was very near her throat as she breathed hard to catch her breath.  
  
"Care to tell me now, young lady?" Syaoran smirked while Sakura blushed slightly. Sakura's sword had returned to its card form, seeing there was no much of a danger except for Sakura's words, Syaoran recalled his sword. Sakura was still blushing, unsure what she was going to do next. Syaoran looked down at her; he thought he saw another girl's figure.  
  
"Mei?" Syaoran whispered as he figured out who the girl was. Sakura looked at Syaoran, did he just called her 'Mei'?  
  
"Mr. Li?" Sakura whispered, snapping Syaoran awake.  
  
"Sorry about that, Kinoyoto. Just remember someone," Syaoran said as he got off from her. Sakura sat up and looked at her boss. He looked rather sad. Is it got to do with that 'Mei'? Sakura felt a little pain in her heart as she stared at Syaoran. Why was she feeling this?  
  
"So tell me, Kinoyoto," Syaoran started, "Who taught you magic?"  
  
"Do I have to tell you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I can tell you mine if you don't mind," Syaoran smiled a little.  
  
"My mother taught me," Sakura started as she looked up at the sky, it's been a while since she last told someone about her mother. The only other person she told the story to was Tomoyo.  
  
"She was a nice mother although she passed away when I was 8. She taught all her skills to me before I was even 5. I only received the Clow Card when I was 7. My mother told me to change it into my own cards. It took me a year or so to change them into Sakura cards." Sakura took her set of cards out.  
  
"I know about the Clow cards. It belongs to Clow Reed," Syaoran told her.  
  
"You know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm the descendent of Clow Reed. Well, a relative though," Syaoran told her.  
  
"You are a what?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Descendent, that is," Syaoran sighed, "From small, I was being taught with all sort of magic. I tried to find the Clow Cards but failed. It was later that my elders know that someone had the cards and changed them."  
  
"I see," Sakura whispered, "Then who is Mei?" Syaoran stared at Sakura who stared back at him wondering if she had asked the wrong question.  
  
"Mei is my first girlfriend," Syaoran sighed, "But she went away with another friend of mine, Frank." He never really wished to talk about it, his sad past. And why was he telling Sakura about this? Wasn't he supposed to give her a hard time? Why was he telling her all these? And why was he feeling so right with her around? This wasn't making any sense.  
  
"It must be really hurt," Sakura told him, "My boyfriend got married a year later when we broke off." She had no idea why she was telling Syaoran about herself. She wanted to make him suffer and now she was talking to him like a friend. But another feeling was coming to her. A feeling she never had before, nor knew before. What was the feeling?  
  
"It's getting late, we had a meeting to catch tomorrow," Syaoran told her, "Better get some sleep tonight."  
  
"You are right," Sakura told him as she left for her room, "Oyasumi, Mr. Li."  
  
"Oyasumi, Kinoyoto-san," Syaoran replied, walked to his room, "And Kinoyoto- san, we are having our meeting at 9 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thanks for reminding," Sakura shouted as she went into the room. She stood, leaning against the door. Why did she thank him? Everything was getting weirder by minutes. And that includes her feeling.

* * *

Another chapter done... Hope it's alright...  
  
Well answering to Sally... I don't know either... I just write with my inspiration...  
  
Hope you guys like the story! Those with questions can write in, I will see if I can answer your questions.  
  
Signing off,  
  
Kit, the weird girl.


	4. Meeting with old love

Chapter Four

Meeting with old love  
  
It was 7 in the morning and the sun was hanging brightly in the morning already. Sakura woke up early in the morning. At the least she thought she was. She got herself out of bed and took a refreshing bath and changed into her clothes. She was wearing high-collar, long sleeves white shirt, another rather short pinkish skirt (another of Tomoyo's creation) and a pink coat.  
  
"Another day for my job," Sakura whispered as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She paused at the doorway as she saw her boss, Syaoran sitting there enjoying his coffee while looking at the agreement. The agreement she managed to finish the day before. Sakura recalled about last night and she blushed. Why was she blushing? Was it because she accidentally kissed him on the plane? Or maybe was it their magic attraction?  
  
"Ohayo, Kinoyoto-san," Syaoran greeted her as he put the file down and looked up at her, causing her to blush even deeper.  
  
"Ohayo, Mr. Li," Sakura greeted as she walked past him.  
  
"I make breakfast for you already, Kinoyoto-san," Syaoran told her, noticing that she didn't realize the plate of food lying on the table. Sakura looked at Syaoran and then at the plate.  
  
"That's for me?" Sakura questioned again, unsure if this was for real.  
  
"Unless you don't want to eat it," Syaoran replied, smiling.  
  
"Arigato, Mr. Li," Sakura thanked as she sat down. "Ittekimasu." (I think it's spell like this. Anyone can tell me if I spell it correctly?)  
  
Syaoran looked at her eating the food he made. He didn't know what made he make the breakfast for her. Something about her made he felt warm. (As in homely warmth. Just in case your brain goes a little...) Noticing Syaoran was looking at her, Sakura looked at herself and back at Syaoran. Is there something wrong with her clothes or what?  
  
"Mr. Li, is there something that matters?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing, really," Syaoran told her, snapping himself out of his thoughts, "And you better hurry. It's almost time to leave." (They have more than enough time. 2 hours? Hinting?)  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied in an uncertain tone. Syaoran stood up and left the kitchen for his room.  
  
'I must be mad. What am I thinking?' Syaoran thought. Meanwhile, Sakura was in the kitchen washing her plate as she finished her breakfast. She went up the stairs and saw Syaoran had changed his clothes into a black suit. Totally black with white shirt. Sakura looked at him from head to toes and sighed.  
  
"Is there a problem, Kinoyoto-san?" Syaoran asked as he heard her sigh.  
  
"I think you shouldn't be wearing this," Sakura told him, "You should wear something brighter in colour."  
  
"Like?" Syaoran smiled as he listened to his secretary telling him how to dress. She reminded him a lot of Mei. Mei used to lecture on his wearing.  
  
"Try wearing colours you like. Colour like green," Sakura suggested.  
  
"How did you know I like green?" Syaoran asked her as he heard her suggesting him to wear green.  
  
"Hoe? Ahm... I didn't know you really like green. I just guess it," Sakura replied, blushing. She didn't thought she would guess his favourite colour accurately. She only knew he loved to wear green to work from her father. Syaoran inspected Sakura. Noticing nothing unusual except her blushing, he turned into his room and changed. Sakura sighed a relief. Why did she keep blushing? Especially when she speaks to Syaoran. What was really wrong with her?  
  
"So is this okay?" Syaoran asked as he came out in a white shirt over a green coat with green pants. Sakura looked at the combination. She shouldn't have asked Syaoran changed. He looked awful in that. Noticing her reaction, Syaoran smiled as he went into the room again and changed back to his original clothes. Why did he even listen to her into changing his shirt? Just something hitting him to do so. What's that something then? He didn't understand at all. He walked out of his room. Sakura was still standing there.  
  
"Grounded, Kinoyoto-san?" Syaoran smirked as he walked closer to her.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her boss who was very close to her now. Her expression was telling him clearly she was lost in thoughts moments ago. Syaoran smiled at Sakura who looked confused. What was Syaoran smiling at? Just then Sakura felt a gentle touch around her waist. Syaoran was wrapping his arm around his waist, bringing himself closer to Sakura. Sakura was paralyzed; she didn't know if she was going to resist him or not. She only felt herself blushing madly, her heart was beating at high speed, not to mention she was feeling hot inside. Syaoran brushed his lips against hers gently. This wasn't happening. Syaoran Li was kissing her?! What was this all about? Syaoran wasn't sure what possess him again to kiss his secretary. Pushing her against the wall, Syaoran kissed her more passionately, holding her tighter in his arm. Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed Syaoran's lips. His lips were warm and were eating her soul up. She held his sleeves tight, she was losing her senses. Syaoran pulled away from Sakura, and looked at her breathing hard. Her kiss was as good as the first he had from her. He leaned in for more, nibbling down her neck, making Sakura moaned. His right arm had released its hold on her waist and went down her leg, and up again, bringing her skirt up. Sakura opened her eyes, feeling Syaoran lifting her skirt up. She thought she was going crazy. Syaoran was going to have sex with her?! But they met each other less than 2 days. Syaoran looked up at her and into her emerald eyes. He had lifted Sakura's skirt high enough to expose her panties. He wanted to advance on her all of a sudden, making her his. Sakura looked into Syaoran's ember-red eyes, uncertainty was felt within her. She was feeling fear as well. What was making her fear? Syaoran kissed her again on the lips. Suddenly the clock sounded throughout the whole house causing them to break away from one another. Syaoran coughed while Sakura got herself dressed back **properly** as soon as they broke away with each other.  
  
'That was close.' Sakura thought as she blushed after she got herself dressed back normally. They were so close to having sex which she didn't intend to. She had to admit; Syaoran was a good seducer, having able to seduce her even though she was on guard of him.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand was rather confused. 'What was I thinking, trying to take advantage of my own secretary?' Syaoran wondered. 'I must be mad.'  
  
"Mr. Li?" Sakura asked, noticing his expression changed, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing," Syaoran replied, blushing a little, "We got to go; we have a meeting to catch." He turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Sakura replied in confusion and followed behind him. What was wrong with him?  
  
At the meeting arena  
  
Syaoran and Sakura arrived at the Toshi Cooperation building. (Sorry can't think of better name. . ) Sakura stared at its majestic with her mouth open. It's even larger than the one her family had before. Syaoran walked into the building and saw a lady. She had silky black hair till her waist, slim and tall. Her smile was beautiful. Syaoran looked at her in shocked as the lady turned to see Syaoran staring at her. She was shocked to see him as well. Sakura looked at Syaoran and then at the direction indicating the lady. The lady was staring at him too. Sakura looked back at Syaoran who was blushing madly. Blushing madly? Does he by accident know that lady? The lady walked over to them. Syaoran felt his heart stopped as he saw her walking towards him. After so many years, his feeling was there.  
  
"Ni hao, Xiao Lang, (Hi there, Syaoran)" the lady greeted in Chinese. Sakura looked at the lady whom just spoke Chinese; she understood what she was talking about. In fact, Sakura knew most of the language around the world. Syaoran just stood there and looked at her. She was still that beautiful even after so many years. Sakura realized Syaoran wasn't greeting her and took the place to greet her.  
  
"Ni hao, wo men si lai kai hui de, (Hi there, we are here for the meeting)" Sakura replied. Her voice somehow managed to snap Syaoran from his thoughts. Syaoran looked at the lady who looked at Sakura then back at Syaoran, smiling.  
  
"Da si ni de zhu li ma? (Is she your assistant?)" The lady asked.  
  
"No, she is my secretary," Syaoran replied in prefect English. Sakura looked at him, his serious face looking sternly at the lady.  
  
"I see then, Syaoran," she smiled once again, "The meeting is at the 20th floor. Take the lift up. Turn to your left and you will reach the meeting arena."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura replied faster than Syaoran as she pushed him away. It was a good thing she did that. They were only left with 10 minutes. While they were in the lift, Sakura started the conversation.  
  
"So who is that lady?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was staring outside the lift into the city of Hong Kong. He never thought he would meet her again in his life.  
  
"Mr. Li, I'm asking you a question," Sakura shouted furiously. She wanted an answer from him. (Or should we say she demanded an answer from him.)  
  
"Alright," Syaoran sighed, getting a little irritated by her shouting, "She is Mei alright." The moment the name came out of his mouth, Sakura stared at Syaoran who ignored her. Mei, the girl Syaoran loved. That was the lady? Syaoran was still cursing himself under his breath for telling Sakura about Mei. Why was Mei here? Why wasn't she in the United State? Wasn't she staying with Frank? Sakura looked at Syaoran; he still cared about Mei even after so many years. Her heart ached a little as she turned away.  
  
"20th storey." Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the lift. They turned to their left and went into the arena. It was huge, not mentioning the number of people around. Sakura looked around and so did Syaoran. Both of them were looking out for the same person. When everyone settled down, the meeting started. Each company got their agreement in place. Sakura and Syaoran listened as other companies presented their agreements to the Toshi's boss, Mr. Toshi. Sakura met Toshi before with her father. She knew he was someone with brains, not seeking for the cheapest but the trust from the person.  
  
Finally it was their turn to present. Syaoran presented the agreement in a rather normal voice. All the other representatives looked over at him. Maybe it was because most of the representatives were ladies and can't help but looked at Syaoran's enchanting expression. (Or should I say his magnetic-attraction? Just kidding) After his presentation, all of them were speechless. Mr. Toshi smiled at Sakura whom returned a smile and a nod.  
  
"Mr. Li," Toshi started, "Can I assume you as the representative of Kinomoto Cooperation?"  
  
"Yes I am," Syaoran replied.  
  
"How is Fujitaka doing?" he asked. Syaoran looked at Toshi in surprised; does this have anything to do with the business?  
  
"Well, he is quite busy with his job thus he is not able to make it here personally," Syaoran replied.  
  
"That's the same old Fujitaka I know," Toshi laughed, "I suggest you, Mr. Li, to get your agreement ready. I want it by today." Syaoran looked at Toshi who was smiling brightly and telling the others that the meeting had dismissed. He had done it. He managed to secure the first deal. This should be a good start. Sakura sighed in relief, now she could call her father to tell him the good news.  
  
"Wait here, Kinoyoto-san," Syaoran told her as he went to Toshi's office. Sakura took her phone and called her father.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto Shipping Cooperation," From the other side was Rika's voice.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Rika-chan, Sakura desu," Sakura told her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how was it?" Rika asked.  
  
"Fine, can you link this to Mr. Fujitaka? I need to talk to him," Sakura told her.  
  
"Give me a few minutes," Rika told her as she contacted Sakura's father.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Fujitaka desu," Fujitaka's voice was heard.  
  
"Oto-san, Sakura desu," Sakura whispered just to make sure no one heard her.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What is it?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Nothing, just called to tell you we got the deal," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Really? I bet Mr. Toshi must like Syaoran," Fujitaka said.  
  
"I was sweating Oto-san," Sakura complained, "I told we were going to lose to others. They all sent girl representatives."  
  
"But at least Syaoran-kun managed to get the deal right, Sakura-chan?" Fujitaka told her.  
  
"Yeah, you are right," Sakura sighed in agreement, she had to admit that Syaoran is really good in doing deal. Even she had to think before saying, Syaoran just responded immediately with the right information.  
  
"Is there anymore things, Sakura-chan? I need to get to another meeting," Fujitaka told her.  
  
"No, nothing," Sakura replied, "Good luck with the next meeting, Oto-san." And put the phone down. Sakura wanted to talk to her father a little longer but she can't hold her father for so long. He is always a busy guy. He always tried to find time to spend with them.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran had come out of the office. Toshi chatted with Syaoran for a while and signed the agreement. There he saw Mei walking towards him. Stopping in front of Syaoran, Mei smiled at Syaoran and said, "Ke yi he ni si xia tan tan ma? (Can I chat with you in private?)" Mei asked.  
  
"Fine with me," Syaoran replied, "My secretary isn't here."  
  
"How is life going?" Mei asked.  
  
"Still the same," Syaoran replied.  
  
"I see," Mei smiled disappeared a little. Syaoran realized her expression changed.  
  
"So what are you doing here? I thought you were with Frank in United State," Syaoran asked.  
  
Mei looked at him sadly and sighed, "Frank and I break off after we arrived at the State. I can't get over the feeling I had for you."  
  
"Mei..." Syaoran was speechless. He looked painfully at Mei. She had been hurt inside.  
  
"I came back to Hong Kong to find you, but your mother told me you left for Japan. She told me not to find you, knowing how hurt you are. I begged her to tell me where you were but she wouldn't. I went to Japan to search for you but I can't," Mei explained, "And the expenses are high, just then, Mr. Toshi happened to have a vacancy. Therefore I worked under him."  
  
"I see," Syaoran whispered. He was feeling neither happy nor sad. He had dreamt about Mei coming back to him after she left him. He was so happy that she was back. But when she was back now, he didn't feel that happy at all. He wondered why. Didn't he long for Mei to return to him? Why wasn't he happy at all? At that moment, he felt Mei's lips against his. She had her hands around his neck, bringing herself closer to Syaoran. He swallowed hard as he kissed her deeper.  
  
Sakura was wondering why Syaoran was taking so long as she walked towards Toshi's office. Just as she turned around the corner, she saw, to her horror, Syaoran kissing Mei!! Sakura stared hard at them, too shock to react. Mei pulled away from Syaoran, just in time to see Sakura grounded. Syaoran saw Mei's reaction and turned to see Sakura staring at them. Sakura wasn't if she was feeling angry or sad. She only felt a pain across her heart. Why? Was it because her boss played her out? So what if he played her out? She didn't care that much as well. _You are lying to yourself, Sakura._ No. He is just another guy that she hates, just like the other guys. She will never love him. Wait, where did that sentence came from? Love? Is that what she's been feeling? No, impossible. She couldn't have fall in love with Syaoran, could she?  
  
"Kinoyoto-san," Syaoran finally called out to Sakura, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, fine, so have Mr. Toshi signed the agreement?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He did," Syaoran gave her the file of agreement, "So can we go now? I can spend the rest of the day doing other things."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I will leave first then." Sakura smiled as she turned to walked away. Syaoran looked at Sakura leave in hurried and wondered.  
  
"Syaoran?" Mei called.  
  
"Yeah, Mei?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Are you visiting your mother?" Mei asked, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow," Syaoran told her.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow then," Mei told him, "I will go your house first."  
  
"Sure," Syaoran smiled as he turned to leave. He sighed as soon as he was left alone in the lift. Sakura had saw him kissing Mei, why was he feeling guilty? He had played enough girls out; she is just another girl he will play out. But why was he feeling gulity? He loves Mei, in the past, now and future. But maybe he should bring Kinoyoto along with him tomorrow. **She** might like to meet her. He stopped thinking and stepped out of the hall where he saw Sakura waiting for him. He walked over and asked Sakura to get into the cab. They were going to shopping. Sakura stared at him in shock. Shopping? Why will a guy want to go shopping?  
  
They went to the city centre. Sakura looked at Syaoran walking down the rows of women clothes, picking a few on the way and asking Sakura for opinions. Sakura gave him her views in confusion. Was he buying for Mei? The moment Sakura thought about it, her heart hurt even painfully.  
  
"Hey, Kinoyoto," Syaoran shouted, throwing a pinkish dress at her, "Try wearing that."  
  
"You want me to wear that?" Sakura asked, looking at the dress and back at Syaoran.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran replied, "And now." Sakura sighed as she walked over to the fitting room to change. Why was she listening to him? She can choose to go back first, why did she choose to stay with him? She looked at the brand of the dress: Daidouji Co. Sakura smiled, it's her friend, Tomoyo's clothes. She changed into the dress. She felt really comfortable in it. She walked out of the fitting room. The moment she stepped out, everyone was staring at her. Sakura wondered if she had forgotten to zip her zips. But all the zips were zip. Syaoran was stunned by Sakura the moment he realized it was her. He can't recognize her in that dress he chose for her. She looked so beautiful in it. Sakura noticed Syaoran staring at her as she walked over.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, nothing," Syaoran told her, "You look beautiful in this."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, "Just for your information, my friend designed it."  
  
"You mean you know the designer of the clothes?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Tomoyo is my best friend," Sakura smiled.  
  
"You have quite a talented friend," Syaoran commented.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her," Sakura hissed. Syaoran looked at her as she turned to go to the fitting room to change back. She sure is an interesting girl.  
  
'If he dares to touch Tomoyo-chan, I will kill him with my bare hands!' Sakura thought as she changed back to her original clothes and walked out. Syaoran had chosen another few more clothes. Sakura walked over to him, whom asked for the dress. Sakura passed the dress over. She was surprised when she saw Syaoran buying the dress. After all of the shopping, (Including buying of bags, eating of dinner etc.) they went home late. After they reached home, both of them went upstairs to their rooms. Just before Sakura entered her room, Syaoran called her.  
  
"Kinoyoto-san, here you go," Syaoran passed her the dress she wore earlier.  
  
"What is this for, Mr. Li?" Sakura asked, looking at him uncertainly.  
  
"For you to wear of course," Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I don't have any reason to accept this," Sakura told him.  
  
"Oh, yes, you have," Syaoran smirked, "You are following me tomorrow."  
  
"What?!" Sakura shouted as though she heard wrongly.  
  
"You heard me, Kinoyoto-san," Syaoran smiled as he walked over to Sakura who backed away a little from Syaoran.  
  
"Where are you going tomorrow that I must follow?" Sakura asked as she felt herself against the wall. Syaoran was standing in front of her, still smiling. One of his hand touched Sakura's soft face, as he leaned in to gently blush his lips against hers. His other hand held her by the waist to prevent her from slipping away from him.  
  
"You are following me to see my mother," Syaoran whispered into her ears in which he started to kiss down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt at the same time. It took Sakura a while to get the information into her brain.  
  
"I'm following you to see your MOTHER?!" Sakura shouted, making Syaoran stopped what he was doing and looked at Sakura's shocked face. Was meeting his mother that surprising?

* * *

I will stop here for the day. Man, this killed my brain cells. Especially the part on the kissing part. I thought I almost died.  
  
Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter though.  
  
In addition, there is an explanation I need to make clear to you since my friend got confused: Mei IS NOT Meiling. So please do not get yourself confuse.  
  
That's it, signing off,  
  
Kit, the weird girl.


	5. Meeting with Yelan Li

Chapter Five

Meeting with Yelan Li  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress Syaoran bought for her. She wore a little makeup, but was still not satisfied with herself.  
  
'Why didn't Syaoran told me earlier? I could get myself prepare. Now I'm getting so nervous.' Sakura thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'm following you to see your mother?" Sakura repeated again. She thought she had heard wrongly.  
  
"Is there a problem, Kinoyoto-san?" Syaoran asked smiling to himself.  
  
"Why would you bring **your secretary** to see your mother?" Sakura asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, probably you are right," Syaoran grinned at her, "But seeing you as **my secretary**, I might as well let her have a look on you."  
  
"I'm **not **yours," Sakura told him, "I'm just **asked** to work as your secretary." Syaoran looked at Sakura who looked at him sternly. He felt a sudden pain swept past his heart. Why was feeling this pain?  
  
"I don't care about the detail, Sakura," Syaoran told her painfully though having an emotional face, "Just let my mother has a quick look at you, the Clow mistress." Upon hearing Syaoran calling her name, Sakura blushed. The way he called her name was so sweet and gentle. Syaoran realized Sakura blushing, and wondered what he had said wrongly.  
  
"You..." Sakura whispered, "You just call me Sakura, didn't you?"  
  
"Can't I call you that?" Syaoran asked, blushing and turning away from her. He didn't realize he called her by her name. He had never called any girl other than Mei by their name and there he was calling his own secretary by her name. He had met her for less than 3 days. What was he thinking again? And why was he kept on thinking about these things? These things about his weird behavior and feelings.  
  
"So can I call you Syaoran?" Sakura asked, tilting her head a little and looked at Syaoran with a gentle sight.  
  
"Anything, but don't forget about tomorrow" Syaoran replied as he released her immediately from his hold and went into his room. Sakura looked at Syaoran walked into the room.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She had no choice. If Syaoran is the descendent of Clow Reed, then Syaoran's mother is also related to Clow Reed. Seeing herself as the Clow mistress, she thought it was a must to meet her.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. But yesterday incident just kept coming back to him. What did he allowed her to call him by his name? Was he crazy? Have he gone out of mind?  
  
_Maybe you are starting to like the girl.  
_  
No, I don't.  
  
_She took your breath away the moment you met her.  
_  
No she didn't.  
  
_She is a kind girl.  
_  
Yes I know she is.  
  
_Why don't you try her?  
_  
Then what about Mei? She is here too and I love her.  
  
_And you are going to make Sakura heartbroken like Mei did to you once.  
_  
Why would Sakura been heartbroken?  
  
_You played her out remember. You almost had sex with her.  
_  
I just kiss her. I kiss a hundred over girls. So what's the deal?  
  
_So you admit you are playing her out.  
_  
The idea of himself playing Sakura out made Syaoran's heart beat in pain. Was he really playing her out? His feeling was getting him confused.  
  
_You love her don't you?  
_  
Love? Had Sakura managed to slip herself into his heart?  
  
Sakura went down the stairs the moment she thought she was ready. But something made her stopped in front of the kitchen. She didn't know how to face Syaoran now. She thought about the incident yesterday, she still hadn't had the courage to face him.  
  
After taking a sigh, Sakura walked into the kitchen and shouted out loud, "Ohayo!" Her voice scared Syaoran out of his bones.  
  
"Ohayo... Sakura-chan..." Syaoran greeted her, sweatdropped. He had almost dropped their breakfast in the shock.  
  
"Are you alright, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Syaoran replied, blushing, "Here's your breakfast."  
  
"Arigato," Sakura thanked him as she received her breakfast. Syaoran sat down to eat his breakfast. He peeped at Sakura. She looked a little different. Even a little make-up made her looked astonishing. Sakura finished her breakfast, washed her dish up and went upstair to get her bag. Syaoran gobbled his food up, washed his dish, went upstairs to his room and changed into his clothes. (I can't think of a combination so I let you guys imagine.) Syaoran went out of the room, just in time to meet Sakura walking out of her room.  
  
"So should we go?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Syaoran replied with a blushed. He didn't know what else to talk to her as they went down the stairs, out the house and got into the cab. On the way to the house, Sakura looked at Syaoran. His messy hair made him looked a little untidy. Sakura took her comb out of her bag and combed Syaoran's hair gently. Alerted by Sakura's action, Syaoran turned to face Sakura who withdrew her hand.  
  
"Is there something that matters, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, nothing, Sakura..." Syaoran looked away from her and out at the car. The feeling was weird. He loved her way of combing his hair. Her presence gave him the comfort. Sakura sat quietly in her seat. Had she done something wrong? Why was Syaoran acting so weird all of the sudden?  
  
They got out of the car and Sakura stared at the vast building in front of her, not to mention the large court in front of her. Syaoran walked past her and pressed the bell, leaving the bags of clothes beside the immobilized Sakura.  
  
"Ze si Li fu," Wei's voice sounded. (This is Li residence.)  
  
"Wei, wo si Xiao Lang," Syaoran replied. (Wei, I'm Syaoran.)  
  
"Xiao Lang sao ye? Wo ma sa gou lai," Wei replied. (Syaoran-sama? I will be there at once.)  
  
Syaoran sighed and turned to face Sakura whom just recovered from her shock. She didn't know Syaoran was so rich. Ember-eyes met emerald-eyes and both of them blushed, looking away from each other.  
  
'What the hell is going on in me?' both of them thought at the same time.  
  
"Xiao Lang sao ye, ni hui lai la?" Wei's voice sounded as Syaoran turned to face him. (Syaoran-sama, you have come back.) Wei was still the same Wei he knew back when he left.  
  
"Si de," Syaoran replied, "Bu hao yi shi, qing ni ba zhi dai na jing qu." (Yes. Sorry about that, but please bring the bags in.)  
  
"Si de, Xiao Lang sao ye," Wei replied and spotted Sakura whom looked at Wei in unison, "Ni shi?" (Yes, Syaoran-sama. You are?)  
  
"Ni hao, wo shi Xiao Ying," Sakura spoke in prefect chinese. (Hi, I'm Sakura.)  
  
"Sakura-chan, let's go. I think my mother is waiting now," Syaoran told her as he walked down the path towards the house. Sakura bowed to Wei before running after Syaoran.  
  
"Who is he?" Sakura asked. (This time in Japanese.)  
  
"He is my housekeeper. But my family treats him as a family member. And he teaches me martial art when I was small," Syaoran replied.  
  
"He is really a good housekeeper," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Syaoran asked as he looked over at her.  
  
"He looks kind, and," Sakura smiled even brighter at Syaoran, "you look so happy when you talk about him." Syaoran blushed when he heard her explanation. She is really very observant. When they finally reached the building, Syaoran sighed before opening the door. The moment the door opened, four girls ran towards them, causing Sakura to sweatdropped.  
  
"Xiao Lang, ni hui lai la!" the girls circled Syaoran, making Syaoran sighed even louder. The girls were practically over him. (Syaoran, you are back!)  
  
"Je, ma san ni men fan kai wo," Syaoran sighed in an I-am-so-used-to-this tone. (Sis, can you please let go of me?)  
  
"Wo men de ke ai de di di, ni hai si lao yang zhi," Fuutie told him which made him made a face. (Our cute little brother, you are still the same.)  
  
"Ni shi shui?" Feimiel asked when she spotted Sakura standing there looking at them. (Who are you?)  
  
"Kawaii!" Fanran shouted as she practically jumped on her. (Cute)  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura felt herself sweatdropped upon Fanran's action.  
  
"Fanran! Let go of Sakura!" Syaoran shouted at Fanran while the others looked at their little brother in shock of his action.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Sheifa teased.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran shouted as his face turned apple-red, "No! She is my secretary!"  
  
"You bring your secretary to meet Mother?" Feimiel asked, "It's really suspicious." The other sisters nodded in agreement. Syaoran sighed helplessly against his sister.  
  
"Ano..." Sakura was still in the hug of Fanran, "Who are you?" The sister looked at Sakura in surprise and smiled almost at once.  
  
"We are Syaoran's sister," the four of them answered her at the same.  
  
"Hoe?! All the four of you?" Sakura asked, her eyes widened.  
  
"Yep, the all four of us," Fuutie replied, "This is Fanran, Feimiel and this is Sheifa. I'm Fuutie. Nice to meet you." All of them bowed at Sakura.  
  
"I'm Sakura. I'm Syaoran's secretary," Sakura replied.  
  
"Only his secretary?" Sheifa asked in a suspicious tone. Sakura nodded quickly.  
  
"Wouldn't mind, I will like to take Sakura to see Mother," Syaoran told his sisters.  
  
"Sure, she is waiting for you in the hall," Fanran told him.  
  
"Let's go, Sakura-chan," Syaoran told her, "And sis, your presents are with Wei."  
  
"Really?!" the sisters shouted as they went off to find Wei. (Or should I say the presents?)  
  
Syaoran led Sakura down the hallway and stopped in front of the wooden door. Sakura could feel a strong magic from behind the door.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Sakura called out to him. She wanted to ask if it's really alright to meet his mother. She was getting too nervous.  
  
"Relax, Sakura," Syaoran told her, "My mother, unlike the elders, is more understanding. When she knew the cards had chosen its owner. She immediately told me to stop finding the cards."  
  
"Okay," Sakura looked at the floor. Why was she so tense up in the first place? She is not meeting with Syaoran's mother to talk about the future. Sakura shook her head to throw away that thought. Syaoran opened the door. A lady was standing in front of the balcony. She has long black hair tied high up.  
  
"You came back, Syaoran," the lady spoke. Her voice was musical.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Syaoran replied as he bowed low. The lady turned around and faced them. Sakura stared at Syaoran's mother and gasped. She looked very young and she is Syaoran's mother?!  
  
"I see you brought someone along with you," she spoke again.  
  
"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you," Sakura introduced herself and bowed to her.  
  
"I'm Yelan Li," Yelan replied, "I'm Syaoran's mother."  
  
"Yelan Li?" Sakura looked up and stared at her.  
  
"You should know by now, Sakura-san," Yelan smiled, "I'm the boss of Ye Yang Cooperation."  
  
"And the multi-billionaire of Hong Kong?!" Sakura shouted in shocked. Syaoran is the son of Yelan Li!! Which means he is going to take over Ye Yang Cooperation?  
  
"I know you are rather shocked to hear that Syaoran is my son, Sakura-san," Yelan replied, noticing her shock expression, "But don't worry, he wouldn't let out any information on the Kinomoto's company." This made Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Syaoran!" A voice called out behind them, making both Syaoran and Sakura turned around. Mei had already run to Syaoran and hugged him.  
  
"Mei," Syaoran called out.  
  
"I cook your favourite food, come and try," Mei told him as she pulled him along. Sakura looked at them; her face was red in anger. Why wasn't Syaoran pulling himself away from her? Wait, was she getting jealous?  
  
"Fine, Mei, but please wait for a while. I need to talk to my mother first," Syaoran told her, "You go there first. I will be there in a moment."  
  
"Fine," Mei replied as she skipped out of the room, but she managed to spot Sakura staring at her.  
  
'Why is Syaoran's secretary here?' she thought, 'Never mind, I will go and prepare the food for Syaoran.'  
  
"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran turned to face her again, "Sakura, here, is the Clow mistress."  
  
"She is the one?" Yelan looked at Sakura whom returned her a small smile.  
  
"Yes, she is the one," Syaoran reassured her.  
  
"But I don't sense anything from her," Yelan replied.  
  
"Oh, well," Sakura smiled in an I-am-really-sorry way and released some of her aura. Yelan looked at the pink aura that surrounds the girl.  
  
"Syaoran..." Before Yelan finished her sentence, Syaoran continued, "Have a nice chat with her, Sakura-chan, Mother. I will go and see Mei now." The moment the name 'Mei' came out of Syaoran's mouth, Sakura felt the pain again. She hates Syaoran for calling Mei's name so sweetly.  
  
"Fine then," Yelan replied as Syaoran turned to leave. The room was left with Yelan and Sakura.  
  
"You have a very nice dress there," Yelan smiled as she sat down on the sofa, "Please take a seat, Sakura-san. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Li," Sakura thanked her nervously and sat on the opposite side of Yelan.  
  
"I think Syaoran had already told you that we are related to Clow Reed, the creator of Clow Cards," Yelan continued, "And I suggest you hide your aura. The elders will be able to sense the weak aura you have released now."  
  
"Syaoran-kun told me that you stopped him from seeking the Clow cards after you sense someone had the cards," Sakura told Yelan.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Sakura-chan, Clow Reed had already chosen you as the Clow mistress from the start and there is nothing that the elders can do to stop it. Even though they wanted Syaoran to snatch the Clow cards by force," Yelan replied.  
  
"But I changed the cards," Sakura replied. Her face couldn't hide her fear.  
  
"That's was why they can't, Sakura-chan," Yelan smiled, "The cards take its power from the one who change them. Therefore, it's natural that you are the only one who can use the cards. The elders can't do anymore thing about it." Sakura stared back at the floor with a sigh of relief. She loves her cards, the only thing that brings back the memory of her mother.  
  
"And I might assume," Yelan continued, "That you are Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter."  
  
"Ah?! How did you know?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, I heard your name before from Fujitaka," Yelan replied, seeing how innocent this girl was, "I think I will be meeting your father in the next 5 days time."  
  
"The meeting you mean," Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, and I really looked forward to see my son's performances," Yelan smiled.  
  
"You will be proud of him, really," Sakura replied. Wait, what are you talking about? Did you just praise Syaoran?  
  
'This girl...' Yelan looked at Sakura who blulshed, 'Could it be?'  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was with Mei. Mei had prepared a whole table of food, ranging from eastern to western. Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"You prepare all of these?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yep," Mei replied happily, "It's been a long time since I made food for you."  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran replied, it was true that he never tasted her food ever since then. He missed it as well but he was not able to feel the happiness he thought he would have. Something was bothering him.  
  
'Sakura...' Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes. Should he really leave Sakura alone with his mother? He was getting worried. Yes, damn worried about that girl. Why was he worried? But what if she was going to face the elders? She can't handle them. She is not ready for them.  
  
"Syaoran?" Mei's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Yes, Mei?" Syaoran smiled unnaturally.  
  
"Go on with the food," Mei smiled.  
  
"Oh..." Syaoran whispered and ate the food. Mei looked at Syaoran worryingly, Syaoran was changing. Why?

* * *

I stopped here for now. I have to prepare to go back to school for term 3. Problem a lot la... Sigh Anyway, hope this chapter is okay, I was running out of ideas... Sorry if the chapter is not good and for my mistakes. Do correct me...  
  
If you have any ideas, please do provide me with them. All ideas will be taken in as consideration. I really appreciate your helps.  
  
And KawaiiSweetie, is there something wrong with my story? Why did you sound so surprise?  
  
And to Wolf Jade and sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, Mei is really what you two mention. But Syaoran is unlikely to be a two timer.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!! Looking forward to see your reviews!!  
  
Signing off,  
  
Kit, the weird girl.


	6. Seeking the truth

Chapter Six

Seeking the truth  
  
'I'm sure you will be really proud of him.' The sentence Sakura told Yelan earlier kept repeating in her mind, even after Yelan had left her to get her a cup of drink.  
  
'Why did I say that for?' Sakura thought, 'First I want to get to him, then I let him kiss me. Now I'm commenting on Syaoran? What is going on in me?'  
  
"Sakura-chan?" A voice called out to Sakura from behind. Sakura looked around to find her best friend, Tomoyo standing there.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Why are you here?" Sakura asked in total surprise.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad to see you again!" Tomoyo shouted happily as she ran and hugged her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... I... can't... breathe..." Sakura said when her friend practically was sequencing her out of breathe.  
  
"Gomen Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it," Tomoyo replied as she released Sakura at once while Sakura breathed hard.  
  
"Why are you here, Tomoyo-chan? I don't think you live here," Sakura asked as she finally caught her breathe.  
  
"Nope, but Eriol do," Tomoyo replied with a smile, "Eriol, dear!"  
  
"Coming, honey," A voice shouted back. Sakura studied her friend from head to toe. She had changed. She became more beautiful than she was before. A while later, a navy-blue haired man walked into the room.  
  
"You called, Tomoyo?" The man asked, his sapphire eyes looked from Tomoyo to Sakura, "Who might you be, the gentle lady over there?" Sakura blushed while Tomoyo giggled a little.  
  
"She is the one I been talking to you about," Tomoyo replied, smiling at the man who looked back at Tomoyo again, "She is Sakura, my best friend."  
  
"So you are Sakura," the man smiled at Tomoyo and then at Sakura, "I heard all about you from Tomoyo. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sakura greeted, "So he is the one you want me to meet?"  
  
"Yeah, he is my..." Before Tomoyo finished her sentence, Eriol continued, "I'm her husband-to-be."  
  
"Husband-to-be?!" Sakura shouted and turned to look at Tomoyo who was giggling under her breathe.  
  
"Yeah, we are getting married in a few months time," Tomoyo managed to reply Sakura in between her giggles.  
  
"But you never told me, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura told her.  
  
"I want to tell you in person," Tomoyo smiled, "That's why I wanted you to come here."  
  
"Congratulation," Sakura congratulated them, "And Hiiragizawa-kun, don't you dare bully Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"I wouldn't dare a thing on her," Eriol replied.  
  
"Don't you worry, Sakura-chan. If he does," Tomoyo continued, "I make sure I make him suffer." The three of them laughed together after hearing that sentence.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran managed to excuse himself from Mei. It was a good thing she never tagged along. He needed some personal space, some personal time to think. He walked into the backyard. The air was refreshing and cooling at the same time. His mind and thoughts were confused, caused all by the thoughts of Sakura. Everything in his mind was on her. How did a girl like Sakura get his life so mix up? She just came into his life 3 days ago!  
  
'This is driving me nuts.' Syaoran thought. 'Everything is just too crazy.'  
  
"Need some help there?" A voice alerted Syaoran to his battle mode. As he studied the person in front of him while the person just smiled, "You never change a bit from last time, Syaoran."  
  
"You never changed either, Shi," Syaoran replied as he stood up straight, realizing who it was, "So why are you here?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know," Shi replied.  
  
"What?" Syaoran pretended; he knew what Shi was going to tell him. The elders had found out about the Clow cards' existence in Hong Kong.  
  
"The Clow cards are sense in Hong Kong, and the elders requested that Aunt Yelan should find out who the Clow cards belong to now," Shi replied.  
  
"And that was why you are here, to pass the message?" Syaoran asked, he was rather relief to hear that from Shi. At least he knew Sakura hadn't seen the elders yet nor did the elders know she was the Clow mistress.  
  
"That's one of the reason why I'm here," Shi smiled, "I have a second reason that I'm here."  
  
"And that might be?" Syaoran's fear rose again. He couldn't hide the fear away from his face. He was afraid. He knew Shi has always been good in finding out on certain things. And moreover, Shi had never failed the elders.  
  
"Don't be so afraid, Syaoran," Shi smiled, "I wouldn't tell the elders that I found the Clow mistress. At least not for now."  
  
Syaoran sighed in relief. But wait, did Shi just say at least not for now? Syaoran looked at her who looked at him and noticed his little question in his mind.  
  
"You will have to figure that part out yourself," Shi replied as she turned to leave, leaving Syaoran standing in total confusion. As she went into the house, Yelan was already standing there.  
  
"So have you told him?" Yelan asked.  
  
"No," Shi replied, "The elders are getting worked up by Syaoran's arrogant. They might want Mei to be his future wife. Even if it's by force."  
  
"But now with Sakura," Yelan sighed, "And I can see, Sakura had fallen in love with him. Syaoran just never realized. Not to mention Sakura herself. Only people like us will notice."  
  
"Dang ju zhe mi, pang guan zhe qing," Shi told her. (The players in the game always fail to realize the way of winning, while people outside the game will never fail to realize the way to win the game. Chinese idiom. Something about there. Not quite sure the meaning myself either. But what I am implying is that Sakura and Syaoran did not realize anything about their feelings.)  
  
"Yes I know," Yelan replied, "And I failed to decipher my dream."  
  
"Dream of people like us can contain hints about the future. That was why we have the term, 'yu zhi meng' (foretold dreams, I think that's the term. I'm very bad at translation.)," Shi made a face.  
  
"Yes, maybe you are right," Yelan replied, "You better get along, and I need to check on Sakura."  
  
"Yelan," Shi stopped Yelan who was turning around and moving away.  
  
"Yes?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Sakura," Shi repeated the name, "Is she the Clow mistress?" Yelan turned to face that worried face of Shi and nodded, "Her name is Sakura Kinomoto." And turned to leave Shi standing there.  
  
Yelan walked back to her room. She saw Eriol and Tomoyo chatting happily to Sakura. She sighed. Sakura would make a good daughter-to-be and a great wife. She really hopes Syaoran would notice Sakura just a little bit more. (Although she didn't know that Syaoran was already starting to fall for her.)  
  
"Aunt Yelan, good afternoon," Both Eriol and Tomoyo greeted the moment they saw Yelan standing at the doorway.  
  
"Good afternoon to you two," Yelan smiled as she put the pot of tea and teacups she took from the kitchen and put down on the table.  
  
"Let me help," Sakura offered as she bent down to arrange the four cups in order.  
  
"Thank you Sakura-san," Yelan thanked her. Tomoyo looked at Yelan's expression and she knew immediately Yelan had taken the liking of Sakura. She leaned over to Eriol and whispered to him, "I think Aunt Yelan likes Sakura."  
  
"Yes, I realized that as well. After all, Sakura has my cards, and she is the chosen Clow mistress" Eriol whispered. (Eriol knows that Sakura has the Clow cards but Sakura didn't know he knew. At least for now.)  
  
"Chosen by you," Tomoyo giggled again. Eriol turned his eyes round. That was why he loved her for. She is always so understanding, kind and gentle, though sometime is unpredictable. He smiled.  
  
"So, what have you chat on when I'm away?" Yelan asked as she settled down in the sofa again.  
  
"Well, we talked on a lot of things didn't we, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Sakura agreed with her.  
  
"You two know each other before?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Yep! We are best of friends!" the two girls answered together. Yelan laughed at their unison. She really loved these girls.  
  
'If only Sakura can pass the elders' examination, maybe she might have a chance.' Yelan thought.  
  
Syaoran went back to the house after recovering from the 'shock'. What was Shi thinking? No. It should be: What should he be figuring out on his own? It wasn't making any sense. Especially to him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Mei's voice made Syaoran sighed. He really wished that she would leave him alone for a while. Why was he feeling so? Wasn't he looking forward to her being with him? Why did all the feeling change that much? Why was he changing this much all of the sudden? He seeks no answers.  
  
"Something wrong Syaoran?" Mei asked as she hugged him.  
  
"No, nothing," Syaoran replied; his voice was cold and emotionless. Mei looked at him sadly. She knew something was wrong with Syaoran. Is it have to do with that Kinoyoto (That's Sakura if you forgotten.) girl? Is she trying to steal her beloved Syaoran away from her?  
  
"Syaoran..." Mei was cut by her phone ringing. She excused herself and answered the phone. Mr. Toshi was calling her to go back to the office; he was going to have a meeting in an hour time and needed her to be there. Mei sighed as she had no second say on that. She turned to face Syaoran who managed to force a smile.  
  
"Go on, you need to get back to the office," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Okay," Mei replied in a voice of disappointment. She wished he would want her to stay. "Are you free tomorrow?"  
  
"Ahm... I don't think so," Syaoran replied. He didn't want to go on a date now. He was going to have another meeting in 5 days time; Fujitaka is coming in 4 days time. He needs to get his agreement ready for Fujitaka.  
  
"How about the day after tomorrow?" Mei asked in hope.  
  
"Sorry Mei, I really need to do my job," Syaoran told her, "And beside you need to do your job too."  
  
"Okay then," Mei sighed, "I will call you in the night. See you, Syaoran." And gave him a quick peck on the face and went off. Syaoran watched her disappear round the corner before turning to walk to the living room. It was rather late in the afternoon. He knocked the door and entered the living room.  
  
"Nice to see you, my cute descendent," Eriol smiled the moment Syaoran entered the room.  
  
"Eriol, stop that," Syaoran replied and walked over to sit before Sakura.  
  
"But you are my cutest of them all," Eriol teased.  
  
"I say: STOP IT!!!" Syaoran shouted angrily. The rest laughed heartily.  
  
"Syaoran, why are you so mean to me?" Eriol asked sarcastically, pretending to be sweet to him. Syaoran made a face of disgust at Eriol. Sakura giggled, she never seen Syaoran acting like this and she was really enjoying herself. Syaoran saw Sakura giggling at him, causing him to blush slightly.  
  
"Stop laughing at me, Sakura," Syaoran snapped at her. Sakura continued to laugh even after his warning. She can't stop herself from laughing. Eriol kept on teasing Syaoran who completely ignore him.  
  
"It's enough, Eriol," Yelan finally voiced out.  
  
"Fine, Aunt Yelan," Eriol smiled as he looked over at Tomoyo who was practically laughing her head off.  
  
"Sakura-san," Yelan called her out to Sakura which stopped Sakura from laughing and looked at her, "I want you to meet the elders."  
  
"To meet WHO?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"The elders?" Syaoran asked, "But Sakura is not..." Before Syaoran finished his sentence, Eriol who was shocked to hear what Yelan said, had cut in, "She can't. Sakura is not ready to handle the elders." Even Tomoyo was looking worriedly at Yelan; she had met up with the elders and knew about the exam. But since she had no magical power, Tomoyo was not tested for her ability. Knowing Sakura had power, she feared Sakura might get herself hurt in the process.  
  
"Eriol, since Sakura was chosen by you, I wish to see her ability. I want to know what make you chose her," Yelan told him. Eriol looked at Yelan, he knew Yelan wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"He chose me? What is going on?" Sakura asked, confused by the conversation.  
  
"Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Syaoran explained to her, "So he is the creator of Clow Card."  
  
"He is Clow Reed?" Sakura asked and stared hard on Eriol, who smiled back at her.  
  
"Sakura-san, I really hope you could meet the elders, and I think they want to meet you as well," Yelan spoke.  
  
"But Sakura-chan is not ready for this. She needs to be more prepared!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The elders will test the person's ability if they have power," Eriol answered, "And especially when you are the Clow mistress, they will not go easy on you."  
  
"HOE?!" Sakura shouted, knowing she was in a deep trouble.  
  
"I let you decide Sakura-san," Yelan told her, closing her eyes. She wanted Sakura to take on the elders, but it was Sakura's choice. In a way she can prove herself worthy of the Clow cards as well as... "I will not force you."  
  
Sakura and the group sighed in relief. Yelan had scared the hell out of them with the whole conversation, except Eriol.  
  
"Can I speak to you alone for a while, Yelan?" Eriol asked, he looked sternly at Yelan. (Calling her by the name, very disrespectful. Just joking.)  
  
"Sure, I need to tell Wei that you people are staying for dinner," Yelan smiled, "May we excuse ourselves?" She stood up and left. Eriol followed behind.  
  
After they left, Eriol started to question.  
  
"What is it that makes you want Sakura to take on the elders?" Eriol asked, "I hope it's not because she is the Clow mistress."  
  
"That's one of the reasons, sadly," Yelan smiled, "But there is one more reason I have."  
  
"Another reason?" Eriol asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"The elders had already got sick of listening to Syaoran's excuse of getting away from marriage," Yelan told him; Eriol nodded his head. "And Shi and I were thinking that the elders will choose Mei to be Syaoran's wife."  
  
"Well, Syaoran do loves Mei," Eriol replied, "Is there a problem? Don't tell me you don't like Mei."  
  
"I am," Yelan admitted, "And beside, Sakura is..."  
  
"Let me guess," Eriol continued, "Sakura is in love with Syaoran?" Yelan nodded her head.  
  
"And again, I ask: What made you think so?" Eriol smiled.  
  
Yelan sighed and shook her head, "My dream and my senses."  
  
"Dream?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"I've been having the same dream lately," Yelan replied, "Someone was telling me that a girl is going to come into Syaoran's life. And this girl is going to be the key to his heart."  
  
"Key to his heart?" Eriol repeated, "You have some dream, Yelan."  
  
"Shi thinks that too," Yelan told him.  
  
"Shi also has power, a very powerful one too," Eriol replied, "It's a good thing Rex made her his wife."  
  
"Rex loves her, and not her power," Yelan laughed.  
  
"I understand," Eriol sighed, "I will see what I can do to help. Tomoyo will help if she knows. Wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Of course not, and I really appreciate the help," Yelan said, "Even though the elders had the last say in the end."  
  
"But it also depends on Syaoran too," Eriol reminded her.  
  
"I understand that too," Yelan told him, "I really hope Syaoran will choose her."

* * *

This chapter is damn... Too much conversation and jumping of scenes. Sorry about it. And if it got you confuse, please forgive me. And I don't think this chapter is exciting at all. But don't worry; there will be a chapter that will be full of magic and fighting. (Well, I must say I'm not good at those, to be honest.)  
  
Willy, I truly apologized. Like I say earlier, there will be a chapter full of action. And about the romance part... I will say I will try my best on that.  
  
Luna, thanks so much for telling me all the mistake. I really appreciate that. And thanks for telling me the names for the sisters. I was searching high and low for the names. Thanks!   
  
DyeMui and SaiMui, please do forgive me if I did something bad. (Though I'm not quite sure what I have done...)  
  
And for those who asked me to update ASAP, please forgive me. I really have really little time with writing story; especially I am having my preliminary examinations in less than 2 months time. But I promise I will update the chapters as soon as possible.  
  
Signing off,  
  
Kit, the weird girl.


	7. Finding the truth in you

Chapter Seven

Finding the truth in you

Syaoran was sitting in his chair. For the past three days, he had been working on the agreement. Especially when he found out the meeting is going to be with HIS company, he was finding a way which will benefit the two. But nothing seems to be able to fix the problem. He sighed in the chair.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'm going, Mother," Syaoran bowed to his mother.  
  
"I'm looking forward to your perform in the meeting, Syaoran," Yelan told him, "But I'm not going to go easy on you even if you are my son."  
  
"I understand," Syaoran replied.  
  
"And Syaoran," Yelan continued, "Please realize your feeling."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Realize my feeling?' Syaoran thought. 'What is it that Mother wants to realize? Is it got to do with what Shi had told me earlier that day?' A sudden and loud 'Boom' followed by 'Hoe' made making Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" Syaoran shouted as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing, Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied, she looked at the mess she had made in the kitchen. She had bought a lot of food when she knew Yukito was coming with her brother tomorrow. Except she had fall over when she tried to pack them neatly together. Syaoran peeped into the room and stared around. Sakura sweatdropped when she saw Syaoran staring at her.  
  
"What were you doing with that much of food?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"Ahm..." Sakura looked at the floor. She didn't know how to explain to Syaoran with all the mess.  
  
"What?" Syaoran looked at her with his narrowed eyes.  
  
"I thought I should buy some stuff to replace what we ate from the refrigerator," Sakura lied.  
  
"And you bought that much?" Syaoran asked in suspiciously.  
  
"Oh well," Sakura tried to seek another lie to cover the first, "They were having an offer."  
  
"Really, Sakura?" Syaoran asked again as he walked over to her; he knew she was lying.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran who was standing in front of her. She could feel herself turning red and hot. She had wanted him to be close to her. For the past few days, he had been busy with the agreement, and Sakura had helped him to prepare his three meals. She knew he is trying to get the best agreement for the upcoming meeting and promised herself not to disturb Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at Sakura who looked at the floor, and not wanting to meet his eyes. He took Sakura's left hand and kissed it lightly. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, meeting his ember eyes. Syaoran stared into her emerald eyes; a sudden urge to kiss her made him lean in and blush his lips against hers. His other free hand wrapped around her waist and brought her near him. Sakura closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him back. He deepened the kiss. He enjoyed kissing this girl. Well, it should be that he misses her kisses. He had not kiss her even seen they met his mother. Neither of them was willing to pull away from each other. When they finally pulled away from each other, they were almost breathless.  
  
"You are getting good at this," Syaoran told her, still holding her in his arm.  
  
"Am I?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You are," Syaoran smiled as he ran his finger through her hair. When Syaoran was about to kiss her again, the door bell rang, making them to break off from each other. (Sorry, I break the fun again.)  
  
"You answer or I answer?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You," Syaoran replied. Sakura nodded her head and walked out of the room. Syaoran leaned against the table and let out another sigh. Why did he feel so right with Sakura? And how many times had he asked himself this question? He can't seem to figure out anything. Sakura went and opened the door.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted as she jumped on her friend again.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? What's up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Let's go, I need you to come along with me," Tomoyo shouted, as she pulled Sakura along with her.  
  
"Wait, Tomoyo-chan, what's going on?" Sakura asked. Syaoran had walked out of the kitchen in time to see Tomoyo pulling Sakura along with her.  
  
"The fashion show is in 3 hours time," Tomoyo smiled wickedly at Sakura.  
  
"3 hours?!" Sakura shouted in shocked, "But I thought it is tomorrow!"  
  
"They want it today," Tomoyo replied, "I need another model, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Not again, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura shouted. She had helped Tomoyo model before.  
  
"Please Sakura-chan, help me," Tomoyo pleased with her puppy face. Sakura sweatdropped. What can she do to reject Tomoyo?  
  
"Fine, I will help," Sakura sighed unwillingly.  
  
"Arigato, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo jumped up and down.  
  
"Let's go, Tomoyo! Or we will be late!" Eriol shouted across to them.  
  
"Let's go, Sakura-chan. Li-kun, come along too!" Tomoyo shouted as she went behind Syaoran and pushed the both of them along.  
  
"What? Me too?" Syaoran asked as he recovered from the shock.  
  
"Too late," Tomoyo smiled as she pushed the two of them into the car. The moment they all got in, Eriol immediately let down the brake and they blasted off. Within minutes, they had reached the Daidouji Company. Tomoyo pushed Sakura to the backstage while Eriol brought Syaoran along with him.  
  
"Care to explain what is going on?" Syaoran asked as he walked along with Eriol.  
  
"Oh, well," Eriol sighed, "The Designer Co. had a sudden change in the schedule, placing the fashion design today. Unfortunately, one of the models had an accident thus she can't walk for the show. Therefore, Tomoyo thought of asking Sakura to help walk."  
  
"Is she alright with that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I heard from Tomoyo that Sakura's mother was once a model," Eriol replied.  
  
'Sakura's mother was a model? Isn't it the same as Fujitaka's wife?' Syaoran thought. 'This has to be coincident.'  
  
"Talking about that, Sakura never tell much about herself," Syaoran told him, "She only told me that her mother taught her magic and died when she was 8." When Syaoran spoke about it, a sudden thought interrupted.  
  
'Sakura's mother died when she was 8. Fujitaka's wife was died about that period of time. Sakura's mother was a model and so is Fujitaka's wife. This is too coincident. Can Sakura be?' Syaoran thought. 'But she said that she is Kinoyoto. Not Kinomoto.'  
  
Sakura was dressed in a white sleeveless top and hyper short pinkish skirt. (Well the design on the clothes is the main purpose. But I'm not good in description. So forgive me.) Having a little makeup, Sakura stood behind the stage waiting for her turn to arrive. When her turn finally arrived, Sakura walked gracefully across the stage. The spotlight shone brightly at her, making her shine. Tomoyo smiled for she chose the right person. Syaoran and Eriol were in front of the stage. Syaoran stared at Sakura with his mouth opened. She looked especially beautiful in the spotlight and clothes. But the skirt is a little too short, and he didn't like it when the guys in the front row were practically staring at her... Shaking his head hard, he wondered why he was feeling a little jealous. Sakura is only his secretary, not his lover or what.  
  
_I told you, you fall in love with her already.  
_  
I did?  
  
_If you are not, you wouldn't be feeling jealous._  
  
So what if I am feeling jealous?  
  
_It only proves you are in love with her._  
  
I'm in love with her?  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and he could feel himself blushing. He had really fallen in love with her then. It is love he's been feeling for the past few days from Sakura. He actually felt himself at home in her presence.  
  
'Realize your feeling.' The sentence that his mother told him played in his mind.  
  
'So this is what you want me to find out, Mother. Now I realize.' Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura stood at the end of the stage as she waited for the rest of the models and Tomoyo to walk out from the backstage. Sakura could see clearly Syaoran at the front seat, blushing madly at her. She blushed slightly. She wished that all of these could end soon. She wanted to get out of those clothes. Finally, everything was over and Sakura walked over to Syaoran and Eriol. Tomoyo was surrounded by reporters. But before she could go over, a group of men surrounded her.  
  
"Hey lady, want to have fun with us tonight?" One of the men asked. (I wondered why I put these kinds of guys in.)  
  
"Sorry, but I'm busy today," Sakura replied firmly as she tried to walk past them.  
  
"Having a date with another guy?" the man asked as he held her arm. Sakura had enough of the guy and grabbed his hand, gave it a twist and threw him over. The other men looked at her in surprise, backing a little from her.  
  
"Anymore want punishment from me?" Sakura asked as she turned to face the men. The men scattered off in fear. Sakura smiled and walked over to Syaoran and Eriol who watched in enjoyment at Sakura's performance.  
  
"So you want some too?" Sakura asked, still smiling.  
  
"No thanks, Sakura-chan," Eriol replied, "I wouldn't want a black eye."  
  
"You can't beat me," Syaoran replied, smirking.  
  
"Oh, really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We can fight at home, not here," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Why can't we?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I wouldn't want people to mistake about us," Syaoran smirked even bigger.  
  
"Is that right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ahm... maybe," Syaoran looked away to spot Tomoyo walking to them.  
  
"Arigato, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo thanked her, "You save me in the eleventh hour."  
  
"That's what friends for right?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"You are neglecting me, my dear," Eriol coughed, as he was being left out in the group.  
  
"Sorry, Honey," Tomoyo giggled and gave him a peck at his cheek. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the couple and then at each other. They are such a lovely couple.  
  
"Ready to go home, dear?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ready when you are," Tomoyo replied, happily.  
  
"Don't you need to get things settled here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ready settled," Tomoyo smiled, "Eriol, let's send our guests home shall we?"  
  
"Anything you say," Eriol replied.  
  
On the way home, Tomoyo told them about what the reporter asked, what she replied. And most of the time, she was talking about how cute Sakura is in that costume and how she would design Sakura's next costume which made Sakura sweatdropped. After reaching home, Sakura and Syaoran bid goodbye to the couple as they watched the car disappear round the corner before walking into the house. Sakura remembered she hadn't clear up the mess in the kitchen and walked in. Seeing that he had nothing better to do, Syaoran decided to help Sakura with the packing.  
  
"So why is the reason you bought so many food? I'm sure it's not a sale," Syaoran asked, helping her. Sakura stared at the food she was carrying and sighed.  
  
"Yukito is coming with Fujitaka and Touya," Sakura replied.  
  
"Yukito?" Syaoran asked. He was sure that was a guy's name and he could feel his heart stopped beating.  
  
"He is Touya's secretary, my assistance secretary. When I'm not around, he will replace me," Sakura replied.  
  
"So?" Syaoran asked, trying to act as if he didn't care about this Yukito guy, but his voice had betrayed him.  
  
"He is really good at eating, and eats practically everything," Sakura giggled, "So I thought I just buy enough to supply him with food." Sakura carried her last pack of food and placed it neatly in the storage. After listening to Sakura's explanation, Syaoran felt pain in his heart. She cared a lot for that Yukito guy and he didn't like the feeling of this. Walking over to Sakura, he pulled her into another hug. Sakura was caught off-guarded by Syaoran's action.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered, wondering what was wrong with him.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered under his breath. He wants her after he realized he had fallen in love with her. He kissed her by the lips while his hand found their way down her body. Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss Syaoran gave her. Pulling away the kiss, Syaoran nibbled down her neck, making Sakura moaned and unbuttoning her clothes.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura's voice made Syaoran stopped and looked up at her.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Is it alright to do this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You can refuse me, you know," Syaoran told her.  
  
"If I refuse you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I will take you in by force," Syaoran replied.  
  
"You are already taking me by force," Sakura told him, smiling at Syaoran.  
  
"You want me to ask you for permission?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes," Sakura replied, making Syaoran sweatdropped. Syaoran smiled at her childishness. She is really a girl so different from the rest.  
  
"Can I have you forever, Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked with a smile.  
  
"How did you know my surname?" Sakura asked in shock.  
  
"I figure that part out," Syaoran told her, "So can you stay with me?"  
  
"Maybe not," Sakura lied.  
  
"What?! Why?" Syaoran asked, getting a little serious.  
  
"Relax, Syaoran-kun, I was just joking," Sakura told him giving him a quick peck.  
  
"I love you, Sakura," Syaoran told her. Shock at first, Sakura smiled even brighter and gave him another quick kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran." They kissed each other with such passion that one can never know and...

* * *

Hahaha... Please forgive me... I can't write the rest of the part. I'm not good in that, you know 'sex' part.  
  
Another explanation part for SakuraKP: Yelan doesn't like Mei now, since Mei left her son once. So she doesn't trust MEi anymore.  
  
And to Willy, I'm really sorry. Can't add in too much fighting in this chapter.  
  
To AnimeLover, Sakura isn't weak. She is just any other girl with imagination. And I'm sorry she didn't use magic to fight in this chapter. There will be only one chapter in which she would fight someone for Syaoran. Opps... I just let out my secret.  
  
To sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, everyone love Sakura, but Sakura belongs to Syaoran. So sorry people, no one is taking Sakura away from Syaoran.   
  
Sorry people, I'm not really into writing for the past few days. Think I have some mental block. So please forgive me for writing this kind of lousy chapter.  
  
Signing off, Kit, the weird girl. 


	8. Double attack! Part One

Chapter Eight

Double attack! – Part One  
  
Syaoran woke up quite late in the morning and took a bath. He sighed. What is he going to do with Mei then? Should he explain to her that he loves Sakura now and no longer her? Or should he just break with her? Even if he breaks with her, Mei will not let go that easy. After all, she did pass the elders the last time he remembered. Syaoran wore his clothes and went down to the kitchen. He found himself greeted warmly by Sakura's voice.  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted him with her lovely smile.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Syaoran smiled as he went over and kissed her by the forehead.  
  
"I hope you like the breakfast," Sakura told him, as she looked up at him.  
  
"Let's hope I don't get diarrhea after this meal," Syaoran joked.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you are so mean!" Sakura shouted, her face turned red. Syaoran laughed. Syaoran looked at what Sakura cooked. Pancakes.  
  
"Getting out of ideas on what to cook?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm not really good in chinese cooking," Sakura told him, blushing redder, "So I don't know what to cook."  
  
"Next time I will teach you," Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"Promise?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Will I lie?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Possible," Sakura replied and the both of them laughed together. Sakura trusted Syaoran for that. She never trusted any guys before, Syaoran is the first guy. They ate their breakfast in a competition, whoever loses will have to wash the dish. In the end, Sakura lost. Sighing at her defeat, she washed the dish.  
  
"I'm not called the Monster of the Li's for nothing," Syaoran told her.  
  
"You sound like you can finish a house with one bite," Sakura told him.  
  
"Is that what you really think?" Syaoran asked in surprised.  
  
"What do you think?" Sakura asked in return.  
  
"Why are you questioning me when I ask you a question?" Syaoran asked in frustration.  
  
"So what if I'm questioning you?" Sakura smiled. She loved teasing Syaoran, getting him frustrated. Finally realizing Sakura's real intension, Syaoran smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"What do you want now, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked when Syaoran stood in front of her.  
  
"You should know, Sakura-chan," Syaoran smiled as he kissed her by the lips. Sakura leaned against him to deepen the kiss.  
  
"What the..." A voice made the both of them to pull back and looked at the doorway. Touya stood there in a speechless manner and stared at the both of them. Sakura sweatdropped. Her brother just saw her kissing her own boss!!  
  
"What were you two doing?" Touya asked again in a threatening mode.  
  
"Look, I can explain..." Sakura was cut short by Touya's loud shouting.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN, SAKURA? THAT YOU ARE KISSING YOUR OWN BOSS UNDER YOUR OWN HOUSE AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!" Touya shouted.  
  
"Touya, don't shout at Sakura like this, she is no longer the small girl. She had grown up," Yukito told Touya as he walked past him, "Hi there, Sakura-san, here is the doll you want me to bring over." Yukito passed her a yellow doll. Sakura took it immediately.  
  
"Arigato, Yukito-san," Sakura thanked him. Syaoran looked at the doll Sakura is holding. What is that doll? He can sense magical power from it. But something else bothered him. The guy named Yukito. Syaoran sensed a stronger magical power from him.  
  
"Hi there, you must Syaoran Li," Yukito smiled at Syaoran and walked over to shake hands with him. This action caused Syaoran to blush. Blush?! At a guy?! He must have really gone mad this time round.  
  
"Hey, gaki," Touya shouted, he is still angry with Syaoran kissing Sakura. He can't stand anyone who gets near Sakura, "I'm warning you. Don't let me catch you kissing my ..." Touya stopped. He can't say Sakura is his sister. Syaoran didn't know. (This is Touya's thought.)  
  
"Sakura is your sister isn't she?" Syaoran smiled wickedly at him.  
  
"How did you know?" Touya asked, his eyes widened.  
  
"I figured that part out," Syaoran told him as he leaned against the table again, "After all, we don't keep secrets between us now." Syaoran looked over to Sakura who was blushing and practically holding the doll so tight that the doll's face was turning purple. (By now, most people will know who the doll is, right? Ans: Kero)  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that you..." Before Touya finished his sentence, Fujitaka had walked into the room.  
  
"What is going on, Touya-kun?" Fujitaka asked the moment he stepped in, "I could hear you shouting."  
  
"Nothing, Oto-san," Sakura smiled as she went over to peck on her father's cheek.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how are you?" Fujitaka smiled down at his daughter, "How are you, too, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"I'm fine," Syaoran replied, "Thanks for the concern."  
  
"Oto-san, this gaki..." Touya was again cut short by Fujitaka.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you ready with the agreement?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Ahm... No," Sakura replied, "But I think Syaoran-kun had finish it."  
  
"Oh... really?" Fujitaka smiled and sat down in a chair at the table, "Can I have a look?"  
  
"Ah? Sure!" Syaoran replied as he ran up to get the file. Sakura smiled.  
  
"So, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka started as soon as Syaoran left the room, "What happen between you and Syaoran?"  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura was shocked by what her father just ask her.  
  
"You did call Syaoran by his first name," Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. Sakura blushed.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Touya asked.  
  
"He did nothing," Sakura snapped at Touya. She didn't want Syaoran to get into trouble with Touya especially when she knew Touya will surely kill him if he finds out the truth.  
  
"Here you go, Mr. Kinomoto," Syaoran said as he ran in the kitchen and passed Fujitaka the file. Fujitaka took the file and looked through the file. Syaoran went over to Sakura who smiled innocently at him. Touya was rather angry to see Syaoran standing so near to Sakura but Yukito held him back.  
  
"You have quite a good agreement here, Syaoran," Fujitaka smiled as he finished looking through the agreement, "I think your mother will be happy for you."  
  
"You know about Syaoran's mother?" Sakura asked, shock by her father's words.  
  
"Yelan and I was University friend," Fujitaka told her, "So for sure I know Syaoran's mother. After all, it's me who offered to let Syaoran into the company."  
  
"You were the one who offer my mother a job?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes," Fujitaka smiled, "After all, you are quite talented." Syaoran blushed upon hearing Fujitaka's comments. Sakura giggled at Syaoran. Touya finally broke off from Yukito and stormed towards Syaoran. Grabbing him by the collar, Touya lifted Syaoran up.  
  
"How dare you do that on my sister!" Touya shouted.  
  
"What did I do?" Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Oni-chan, let go of him," Sakura shouted.  
  
"I'm making sure I will make you suffer if you dare to play with her heart!" Touya threatened.  
  
"I would never play with my favourite girl's heart," Syaoran reassured him, releasing himself from Touya, Fujitaka looked at Syaoran with a is-this for- real look, "And don't you worry, because I would never break Sakura's heart." Syaoran looked at Touya to Fujitaka to Sakura who had already turned apple-red.  
  
"Am I supposing to belief you?" Touya asked.  
  
"Touya!" Fujitaka snapped at Touya who made a face, "Syaoran, I really wish you could keep your promise."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Kinomoto," Syaoran sighed, wondering how many times he had to reassure them, "I promise to take care Sakura."  
  
"If that's so," Fujitaka replied, "You two better prepare for tonight's dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" the two of them looked at Fujitaka in a what-you-talking-about look. Fujitaka, Yukito and Touya sweatdropped.  
  
"The before-hand party! Don't tell me you forgot about it, Sakura!" Touya shouted.  
  
"HOE!!! I forgot about it!" Sakura shouted as she remembered about it. Sakura ran upstairs in high speed leaving the three boys in sweatdrop position.  
  
"And **she** never told me," Syaoran sighed, "**She** should have known." Touya and Fujitaka looked at each other and back Syaoran who bowed at them and left the room.  
  
"She?" Both Fujitaka and Touya whispered.  
  
That evening  
  
Sakura was wearing a pink gown with a cherry blossom pin on it. She had spent her whole afternoon choosing her clothes. When she walked out of her room, she was in time to meet Syaoran walking out of his room as well. He was wearing pure green suit.  
  
'He must really love green.' Sakura thought in her mind. Noticing Sakura staring at him, Syaoran walked over to her and kissed her by the cheeks. (He had forgotten about Touya's threatening.)  
  
"Grounded?" Syaoran asked in a gentle tone.  
  
"Nope, just thinking," Sakura smiled up at Syaoran.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Nothing, let's go, Syaoran-kun," Sakura told him as she pulled him along with her. Touya and Fujitaka were already waiting for them.  
  
"Ready, Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"You bet, ne, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran replied, still wondering what Sakura was thinking about just now.

* * *

Sorry people... I think I will stop this story for now. I'm still having mental block and I want to 'recover' from the lack of ideas for this story. So don't worry... I will continue this story. Promise. But I must say again, this is not a good chapter. Apologize deeply.  
  
Azn-kitties and a few others, I will take all idea of adding some lemon. So please be patient with it.  
  
pnaixrose, I will try to get out of my mental block for this story. So don't worry... (Cause my classmate also wants to read my print-out story...)  
  
shibi chibi, I don't know what to say to you but I will write with my brain. So don't worry.  
  
Willy, I will try to update soon. So don't worry.  
  
Okay, it's about that. See you guys. Kit, the weird girl.


	9. Double attack! Part Two

Chapter Nine

Double attack! - Part two  
  
The moment they arrived at the ballroom, Syaoran was surrounded by groups of girls. Well at least the moment he walked in, the girls swamped towards him. Though jealous, Sakura decided to just walk away, ignoring Syaoran's shout for help. (Okay, he just shouted once.) Syaoran struggled to get himself away from the girls whom were practically all over him, just in time to see Sakura walking away from him. Feeling a little (A/N: I wish to say 'A lot' but I don't think I will put that in.) helpless, Syaoran spotted in time, to see Shi and Yelan walking into the hall. Yes, an excuse! Immediately he excused himself from the girls, using the name of Shi, and walked towards them. All the girls shot eyes at Shi whom by then realized Syaoran had arrived at the party with Yelan plus the look on the girls. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at Syaoran walking towards her.  
  
"Don't stare at me so hard, Shi," Syaoran laughed, "Just using your name."  
  
"I already sense that, Syaoran," Shi sighed, "Can't you use Sakura's name?"  
  
"She is far away from me," Syaoran replied sadly, looking over to find Sakura with her brother.  
  
"Just to remind you, I'm married. Don't always use my name will you?" Shi replied coldly, shining her wedding ring at Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that alright," Syaoran replied, sweatdropped.  
  
"So how are you and Sakura doing?" Yelan asked. Syaoran blushed and turned to the side. Should he tell his mother about the situation? Or should he be silence for now? Noticing his little blush, Shi smirked.  
  
"I will take that as a reply then," Shi smiled, closing her eyes while Syaoran turned to face her to see her smiling brightly at him, "I will report to the elders then. And that she will have to meet me in... Let's see, one day time?" Shi ended her sentence as she turned to face Yelan who nodded her head.  
  
"What?! Report to the elders? Meet you in one day time? What's going on?" Syaoran bombarded them with question after hearing what Shi said. Yelan sighed in dismay. She had no idea how to explain to her son. Looking at Yelan's troubled face; Shi sighed aloud, and explained to Syaoran.  
  
"Let me simplify the situation for us now, Syaoran. You are 21 now right?" Shi asked, Syaoran nodded his head as she continued, "To be able to take over the company, there is a rule set down for you. And only you."  
  
"What's the rule?" Syaoran asked, knowing clearly something fishy was going on.  
  
"The elders want you to get marry as soon as possible. And one of your choice is Mei, who already passed the test," Yelan continued.  
  
"Mei?!" Syaoran shouted out loud causing the people around to stare at them. Shi and Yelan sweatdropped when they saw Syaoran's reaction.  
  
"They are not going to accept anymore argument from you, that includes excuses," Yelan told him.  
  
"But, I..." Syaoran paused. He didn't want to marry Mei. All that he wants now, and wants badly and wants forever, is Sakura. No one else is importance in his life now compared to Sakura. He wants Sakura to be his wife.  
  
"Syaoran, if what we think is true, please prepare Sakura for match, she will need a lot of help to pass," Shi replied as she led Yelan away, leaving Syaoran in his thoughts. Syaoran was still confused in his thought. Very confuse. One day time. The day before they leave Hong Kong. How was he supposed to train her with her brother around? Syaoran scanned around and spotted Sakura with a guy. And she was practically smiling at him the whole time.  
  
'What the... Who is that guy?' Syaoran thought as he walked over to her. (Or to them.)  
  
Sakura walked over to join her brother and father in the conversation after she left Syaoran. To many of them, they were surprised by how Sakura actually could get so many business ideas. Feeling a little thirsty, she excused herself and walked over to get a drink. (Well, I never had been to ball so I don't know.) Being the careless girl, she knocked right into a guy for she was scanning for drink.  
  
"Opps... I'm sorry," Sakura apologized as she looked up at the guy and gasped.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" the guy asked in surprised too.  
  
"Zetsu-kun?" Sakura asked, she can't believe she just met her ex-boyfriend here.  
  
"You've changed Sakura-chan," Zetsu smiled down at her.  
  
"You too," Sakura smiled brightly, "How is life going for you?"  
  
"Bad," Zetsu replied, "I wish I haven't married Cathy."  
  
"What? What happen?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Let's not talk about that," Zetsu told Sakura, "So how is your life going?"  
  
"Fine," Sakura smiled, "I have a new boss, Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran? You mean Syaoran Li?" Zetsu asked.  
  
"Yep, that's him," Sakura smiled even brighter.  
  
"You mean he works in your company?" Zetsu asked in disbelief.  
  
"How many times you want me to repeat? He is my boss. And it's not my company," Sakura told him, making a face.  
  
"Fine, fine, Sakura-chan, don't have to be so work up," Zetsu told her.  
  
"I'm not getting work up," Sakura explained, smiled again. She was happy to meet Zetsu again, her long lost friend. (That's so Sakura thinking.)  
  
"I really miss you Sakura-chan," Zetsu smiled and gave her a hug. Sakura, totally shocked by Zetsu's action, stood there immobilized, blushing. Syaoran who saw the whole thing, felt his blood boiled in anger. How come Sakura wasn't pushing that guy away? He was jealous, he admitted. Who is this guy? And why was Sakura blushing when that guy was hugging her? He fastened up his speed.  
  
"Hey, let go of Sakura at once," Syaoran shouted, making them to push away from each other.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Sakura whispered as she looked at Syaoran's face turning red.  
  
"Who do you think you are to touch Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he pushed Zetsu away from Sakura and stood between them.  
  
"And who do you think you are to stop me from hugging her?" Zetsu asked.  
  
"Why you..." Syaoran grabbed Zetsu by his collar. He had enough of this guy, whoever he was.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, don't," Sakura pleased as she pulled Syaoran by his arm. People were looking at them and were wondering what was happening. Yelan saw how Syaoran was so out of control and was pretty surprised by it. He never was so out of control even if Mei was being hugged by another guy. And there he was, trying his best not to beat that guy up, just because he hugged Sakura. Syaoran released Zetsu, letting him dropped to the floor.  
  
"Don't let me catch you touching her again," Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Zetsu before pulling Sakura along with him. He wanted to talk to Sakura alone. First was the upcoming test, now this. Man, he thought he was going so out of mind. (How many times must I make him go so out of mind? .)  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?" Sakura asked in concern. She saw his face was wearing a rather trouble face. They stopped at a quiet corner, Syaoran turned to face her. Her emerald eyes reflected his face like a mirror.  
  
"Sakura, who was that guy?" Syaoran asked, trying to sound like he cared less about the incident, which he can't.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura started as she studied Syaoran's expression, "That's Zetsu, my ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Your what?! That guy?" Syaoran shouted. Sakura smiled nervously. What's with that reaction?  
  
"Yep, is there a problem?" Sakura asked, sweatdropped.  
  
"Nothing..." Syaoran looked away from her. His heart hurt a little. "So what did he say?"  
  
"Oh well, he said he misses me," Sakura replied, "And I think I sense jealous."  
  
"What? Me? No. Why should I be jealous?" Syaoran shouted, turned to look at Sakura who was giggling under her breathe.  
  
"Syaoran-kun is so cute," Sakura laughed and hugged him. She didn't know what made her jump onto Syaoran. She somehow missed Syaoran's hug, and when Zetsu hugged her she felt a sudden betray to Syaoran. Syaoran was taken back by Sakura's action, but gradually, he held her tight in his arm.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran," Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear, "And I mean it. I wouldn't fall for other people anymore."  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked, he thought he felt happiness in him.  
  
"But maybe a few will do," Sakura joked.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran's eye gentled. "I know you wouldn't."  
  
"That's what you think right?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran replied, gently blushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura started, "How about Mei?"  
  
"What's about Mei?" Syaoran asked, rather unhappy with Sakura mentioning Mei's name.  
  
"You know, Mei is your ex-girlfriend and she wants to get back with you," Sakura started.  
  
"No one is as importance as Sakura, you," Syaoran told her, "She will have to accept her defeat."  
  
"Her defeat?" Sakura questioned.  
  
'Ops... I forgot to tell her about the battle.' Syaoran thought in dismay.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called out.  
  
"I guess I have to tell you something," Syaoran replied unwillingly, "You have to face the elders the day after tomorrow."  
  
"What?!" Sakura shouted, which almost make Syaoran deaf, "But I ..."  
  
"Sakura, I want you to stay with me," Syaoran replied, "So please do take the test for me. I don't wish to marry Mei."  
  
"Why? I mean you love her," Sakura was shocked by Syaoran's unwillingness to marry Mei.  
  
"Not anymore," Syaoran shook his head, "You have come into my life so much that I realize I can't live without you in my life. I love you too much to leave you in pain."  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura was speechless. She never knew Syaoran was that true to her. But now she knew.  
  
"But that's only one problem," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Problem?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Mei passed the exam too," Syaoran answered her, "And if you pass the exam, the two of you will have to battle each other."  
  
"Wait, are you telling me Mei has magic too?" Sakura asked. She didn't sense magical power the last time she saw Mei.  
  
"No, but she is good in fighting," Syaoran told her. Sakura sighed in relieve. This wasn't that difficult after all.  
  
"Don't underestimate the elders," Syaoran told her, "They are stronger than you thought they aren't."  
  
"I wouldn't," Sakura smiled, and hugged Syaoran again.  
  
From a corner, Mei was standing there. She had saw everything that happened and of course, she was really angry with Sakura.  
  
"So, you are angry with her, aren't you?" Zetsu asked as he walked towards her.  
  
"I told you to get her away from my Syaoran," Mei snapped at Zetsu, whom backed off from her.  
  
"You can't blame me, Mei. Syaoran was the one who brought her away from me," Zetsu explained.  
  
"I want you to make sure that girl get away from Syaoran as soon as possible, do you understand me?" Mei shouted.  
  
"Why are you doing this for, Mei? What is it that you want Syaoran for?" Zetsu asked.  
  
"You know what I want, so don't you dare to ruin my plan," Mei narrowed her eyes at Zetsu before walking away from him.  
  
Zetsu sighed as he looked at Sakura and Syaoran in the shadow. He didn't wish to break off after he saw them together. They made a good couple, why did he even agree to break them up?  
  
'Why, Mei? Of all people, why did I ever fall in love with you?' Zetsu thought. 'Sorry Sakura. I'm really sorry. I'm doing this for my love.'

* * *

Okay... This chapter is a lot of crap. More and more crap. And I'm trying to get my block away. Started to mumble a spell  
  
Azn-kitties, I think you got the person mix up. Like I had say earlier: Mei is not Meiling. Then again I never told you guys about Meiling. So let me tell you Meiling's life: Meiling is married to Rei and has twin girls. And simply like her.  
  
Anonymous, don't worry, Syaoran will never break Sakura's heart like he promised Fujitaka and Touya. Don't worry.  
  
♥ Sambony ♥, thanks for the concern. I'm slowing recovering.  
  
Lain in the Wired, the 'she' is Shi. Since Shi is always the so call 'Know- it-all', (Though she, sometime, doesn't know certain thing.) she should have know about the party.  
  
Twilight-star1, may I know what's 'proofread'? And please forgive me for my grammer mistake. I'm still failing my English.  
  
Clearstarlight, answering to you, don't worry. They will be together.

Signing off and loving you guys,

Kit.


	10. Double attack! Part Three

Chapter Ten

Double attack – Part three  
  
Sakura and Syaoran returned to the hall.  
  
"Syaoran!" Mei shouted and jumped onto Syaoran.  
  
"What the... Mei!" Syaoran shouted in shocked. He didn't expect her to be here too. Sakura looked at Mei with a please-get-away-from-Syaoran expression, but Mei chose to ignore her.  
  
"Syaoran, let's have a drink together," Mei said and pulled him away. Sakura and Syaoran were not fast enough to react to Mei's quick action. Sakura was left standing alone while Syaoran was being practically being dragged along with Mei. Mei made an eye contact to Zetsu whom sighed upon it and walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Zetsu called out. Sakura snapped out of her shock and looked at Zetsu. Noticing her little confused eyes, Zetsu felt his heart stopped for a moment. What's with the feeling?  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, noticing his expression softened.  
  
"Nothing," Zetsu told her, "So tell me, that guy I just met. That's your boss, Syaoran Li right?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura replied. She didn't want to talk to Zetsu for a minute. She wanted to be with Syaoran, knowing how dangerous it was to leave them alone.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Zetsu paused. An old feeling came back to him. A feeling he had for Sakura when he knew her. Love. He did love Sakura in the past. But why now? Why again? He loved her again? "You like him don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Sakura replied firmly, searching for Syaoran in the crowd. Zetsu's face saddened. He felt pain. Pain again. It took him a while in the past to get over the feeling he have for Sakura. Now all of it had came back to him and was overpowering him. His mind was not functioning right. His left hand reached out to touch Sakura's cheek. Sakura's eye's widened. What was Zetsu doing? Zetsu's face was moving closer to her. A feeling made her respond immediately to the situation. Instantly, she pushed Zetsu away with all her force, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Don't you dare to do that on me again, Zetsu!" Sakura shouted, "You know me better." Zetsu looked up at Sakura, both in confusion and shock. She had changed. Getting himself up, Zetsu bowed low.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry about that," Zetsu apologized, "I didn't mean it." Sakura looked at him suspiciously, but seeing him as a friend Sakura sighed.  
  
"Fine, I accept your apology," Sakura replied, "What were you thinking?"  
  
"There is something I must tell you too, Sakura-san," Zetsu told her, looking up at her and ignoring her question, "As a friend."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, half-heartedly.  
  
"It's about Mei," Zetsu started, "She..."  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was dragged away by Mei.  
  
"Mei will you just let go of me?" Syaoran shouted, pulling himself from her.  
  
"What's the matter, Syaoran? Don't you like me?" Mei asked.  
  
"Apparently no," Syaoran replied coldly. Mei looked at Syaoran. He just said it.  
  
"It's that Kinoyoto-san right?" Mei asked, her voice deepen.  
  
"Kinomoto," Syaoran snapped at her, "And yes, it's her."  
  
"Why her, Syaoran? I'm much better than her," Mei told him.  
  
"There is something that you don't have that she has," Syaoran told her in anger.  
  
"What is it? I can change, Syaoran," Mei told him.  
  
"Something you will never going to have," Syaoran snapped at her and turned around.  
  
"Syaoran Li, I'm not going to let you go so easy," Mei told him angrily, "If it also means killing that girl."  
  
"What did you just say?" Syaoran asked as he turned to face Mei, only to find her face was filled with determination.  
  
"You heard me," Mei replied, "I'm not letting that girl off easily. I will make sure I kill her in front of you."  
  
"If you do that, Mei, even if the elders ask me to marry you, I will never marry you," Syaoran replied and turned to leave.  
  
'Just you wait, Kinomoto, I will finish you off.' Mei thought. 'Now where's that Zetsu?' Mei looked around to spot him, standing rather more close to Sakura, talking to a now-smiling Sakura. (Sakura is always smiling. Happy girl!) She felt her blood boiled. First her Syaoran, now Zetsu! Why is this girl always fighting for her guy? Wait. Did she just felt jealousy? She can understand her feeling for Syaoran. But Zetsu? What is going on in her?  
  
"She is trying to break the two of you up," Zetsu told Sakura.  
  
"She what?" Sakura asked in shock.  
  
"She asked me to help her. And I agreed. I'm sorry," Zetsu apologized again.  
  
"It's not your fault, Zetsu," Sakura smiled, "She must have threaten you."  
  
"No, I did it on my own will," Zetsu explained.  
  
"You did?" Sakura asked in shock.  
  
"I love her too, Sakura, as much as I love you," Zetsu replied sadly.  
  
"You what?" Sakura shouted. Did she hear wrongly? Zetsu love her?  
  
"I only wanted her to be happy; I never thought that it will be you I'm going to make you suffer," Zetsu explained, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Zetsu... I didn't know you have feelings for me," Sakura whispered.  
  
"I really wonder if this world is that small, Sakura, that we will meet under this circumstances. I, falling for her and you, falling for the guy she love. It's strange isn't it?" Zetsu laughed. Sakura looked at him and started giggling with him.  
  
"I told you not to get near Sakura!" A voice shouted. It was none other than Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura smiled as she hugged him. Zetsu bowed to Syaoran who narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"What are you doing with him, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Chatting," Sakura replied, as she released Syaoran, "Don't have to be jealous. Zetsu is just a best friend, right, Zetsu?"  
  
"You are right," Zetsu smiled, "We can be friends you know, Syaoran."  
  
"I hope you don't have any intention," Syaoran replied. Zetsu smiled at him and walked towards him.  
  
"Don't let me know you are cheating on Sakura, Syaoran. I love her, and will do anything for her," Zestu whispered, "And just be careful of Mei. She is not going to go easy on Sakura for you." Syaoran looked at Zetsu who smiled at him sadly and walked away.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called his name.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" Syaoran replied immediately upon hearing Sakura calling him.  
  
"I hope you wouldn't mind Zetsu," Sakura told him, "He isn't a bad guy after all."  
  
"And I'm the bad guy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Sakura replied, laughing as she ran for her life when Syaoran chased after her.  
  
Mei walked towards Zetsu the moment he left Sakura and Syaoran. She wasn't sure she was angry or sad.  
  
"So what did you tell them?" Mei asked. Zetsu stopped beside her. He didn't want to look at her. He knew she will never love him back.  
  
"I'm quitting," Zetsu told her, "I'm not going to hurt her any deeper."  
  
"And why? Don't tell me you have feelings for her," Mei asked, her face can't hide her emotion within. She felt pain.  
  
"I love her! Though she will never love me back," Zetsu snapped angrily at her, making her back away from him, "And I'm telling you this, girl. Even if I love you that much that I will do anything for you, I will not help you to break them up. I will, in fact, help them to go against you." Zetsu walked out of the hall, leaving Mei grounded. Zetsu is going to help them? Tears had already started to form in her eyes. Why were there tears? He isn't Syaoran. He is just Zetsu. Her tool to get to Syaoran. Or was it getting a little more than that? His sudden change had made her confused. Her feeling, that is. Why was it so?  
  
Did fate just played everyone in the game out?

* * *

I made this chapter short. Course this chapter is to... make Zetsu a good guy. Hmm... I know it's kinda quick in his changes but please forgive me!! I'm so OOC.  
  
Sakuraxhearts, I was thinking about that. But problem is... I don't know who to look for...  
  
I took up your idea romanctic-is-best. But I will not want her to be madly in love with Zetsu. 'Cause she is going to play out another guy. Opps... Again I let out something I should have say...  
  
Answering to you, Meilin Baby 13, I will so much like to say Chinese is my first language. However, Chinese is my second language for English in fact is the first language for my country. And well, I'm a chinese so can't be help I wrote mostly chinese in it. And try not to get so worked up over Mei.  
  
Kawaii star tenshi, like I mention before in the pervious chapter, Mei is not Meiling. Well, for the part on Mei... I will say it will depend on the situation.  
  
Azn-kitties, I have the name Mei cause I was apparently thinking of flower. Since Sakura is called 'Ying Fa', a flower I thought of was Mei flower. So I use the name Mei. It took me a while before I realize it's the same as Meiling's.  
  
Lil-star69er, I was hoping for an evil turn, (cause I'm evil.) but unfortunately, I didn't. Sorry for the disappointment.  
  
Like I always say, this is not a good chapter. I'm recovering from my mental block. Hope to see guys in the next chapter! Please forgive me for the spelling and mistake in the story.  
  
Signing off and loving you people, 

Kit.  
  
Next Chapter (I haven't decide on the title)  
  
Summary:  
  
Syaoran trains Sakura for the up-coming battle. A little scary when Shi appeared to test Sakura. A lot scarier with... What?! Mei?! Wait what is she doing there in the first place?


	11. A battle for you

Chapter Eleven

A battle for you!

The meeting went well the next day after the party. Yelan was much pleased by Syaoran's performance. Nevertheless, they managed to get the deal. Yelan reminded Sakura and Syaoran about the upcoming battle and the time, after the meeting and was looking forward.

Syaoran and Sakura were training a hand-on battle. With the sun still burning in the sky, nothing seems to have bothered them in the little battle they had. Sakura gave Syaoran swift punches, leg kicks, etc. which Syaoran blocked them without effect. They had been training for the whole afternoon.

"Come on, Syaoran-kun. Don't tell me you are afraid of me," Sakura told him, now punching him.

"You hope I was," Syaoran smirked as he grabbed her fists and tipped her over. Sakura fell down hard, and with Syaoran over her.

"Now we are back to our old position," Sakura smiled, blushing a little.

"Yes, we have," Syaoran replied, kissing her forehead before getting himself away from Sakura.

"Syaoran, can we take a break?" Sakura asked, sitting up and looking up at him with her puppy face.

"Fine, since we practiced the whole afternoon," Syaoran replied and sat down beside her. The breeze blow gently across the field and towards them.

"Syaoran," Sakura asked, "Are you sure about letting me taking the elders' test? From the way to explain about the tests, it sounds like it is a very important test."

"Sakura, you just have to focus on the test that's all. Don't worry too much," Syaoran reassured her. Not now. He didn't want Sakura to be distracted by the reason he wanted her to take the test. He didn't want her to get herself killed in the battle.

"Konbanwa," A voice greeted from behind, causing them to jump to their feet and spin around at the source of voice. Shi stood firmly at the spot and smiled brightly at them.

"Shi, can't you appear less scary than these? You almost scared the both of us to death. And how did you get in here?" Syaoran asked.

"I can appear anywhere I want you know, Syaoran," Shi replied, "How I get in here is a secret."

"Secret?" the both of them asked.

"A secret makes a woman woman," Shi replied, "but I'm here for something else." She looked from Syaoran to Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura let out a sound when she saw Shi looking at her.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I want to test your ability," Shi replied. Her brown eyes gave Sakura a sudden cold. She felt herself shivering. She could see her blue aura around her. It flows like a stream around her. But Sakura saw something else. Something that made her wondered.

Before Sakura could asked Shi any question, Shi had already vanished from Sakura's sight. Sakura looked around. Syaoran concentrated his aura to sense for Shi's. But it was out of no use. Shi had hid her aura to well from Syaoran. Plus there was other people's aura around causing the distraction. Sakura let her pink aura out. She knew Shi was a tough opponent. The aura that she let out was not to the full power.

"The key that holds the power of star, reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commend you. Release!" Sakura called upon her staff.

"Lightning!" Stroke of lightning flashed down.

"Shield!" Sakura released in time to avoid getting hurt. Syaoran dodged the attack in time to realize he was getting too far from Sakura. This spelled danger to Sakura.

"Sakura, be careful. Shi is a tricky person," Syaoran warned her.

"Too late, Syaoran," Shi replied as she moved swiftly from the back of Sakura.

"Jump!" Sakura jumped high and managed to escape narrowly from Shi's attack.

"Got you," Shi smiled, "Wind! Come to my aids!"

A gust of strong wind sent Sakura towards the tree, slamming hard on her back.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he ran towards her but was stopped by Shi who commend strike of lightning to stop his movement. Keroberous and Yue who sensed their master in trouble came running out and transformed into their original self.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kero asked.

"Who are you?" Yue asked as he faced Shi.

"Keroberous and Yue, guardians of the clow cards. No, I mean Sakura cards now," Shi replied with a wicked smile.

"The guardians?" Syaoran asked. He was positive he saw the doll he saw that day and the guy named Yukito changing to the guardians in front of him. Now he understood why he senses the magical power from them.

"I'm fine, Kero-chan, Yue-san," Sakura replied as she struggled to stand up. Shi smiled. She knew Sakura will stand up and fight her again.

"But, Sakura," Keroberous was cut short by Sakura.

"I will be fine," Sakura told Keroberous. She looked at Shi. She didn't know why this lady was attacking her. "Who are you really?" Shi blinked at Sakura while the others sweatdropped. At a time like this, Sakura was actually asking who her opponent was?

"Sakura, I don't think this is the correct time to ask that," Kero replied. Shi giggled. How innocent can Sakura be? Sakura blushed.

"Clow mistress, my name is Shi Li. I'm the official examiner of the Li's family," Shi replied, holding her laughter.

"Official examiner?" Sakura asked.

"You don't really have to know that much, Sakura-san. All you need to know is to get ready for my next attack," Shi told her as she took a step forward. Sakura held her wand tighter and stared at her. She didn't know when Shi will strike her again or where she was going to attack her. Just then, a call made the five of them stopped all their movement, paralyzing them.

"Sakura, you have guest," Fujitaka shouted as he walked to the backyard where Sakura and the others were. Yue and Kero immediately went and hid themselves while Sakura watched as her father appeared from the door with a girl. That girl is none other than Mei!

"Mei?!" Syaoran shouted as he stared at her wide-eyed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I come here, Syaoran? I want to meet my opponent," Mei replied as she stared hard at Sakura before she spotted Shi, "So you met with Shi."

"Mei…" Shi replied coldly.

"But I don't think you are here too, to help Sakura to pass, are you? After all, you are just an unwanted wife," Mei laughed evilly at her. Shi looked away from Mei.

"Don't curse her, Mei," Syaoran snapped, "Rex isn't that kind of guy."

"He is," Shi replied, "I know he is having an affair with you." Shi looked angrily at Mei. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the two of them. Mei is a three-timer? First of all, Syaoran. Secondly, Zetsu. Thirdly, Rex? Why was she doing so?

"So what if he is having an affair with me? You can't stop him from doing so," Mei laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.

"None of your business, Kinoyoto," Mei snapped.

"It's Kinomoto," Sakura replied, "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Whatever, b," Mei replied, "I'm here to only take you on."

"Oh no you don't," Another voice shouted. All of them looked over to find Zetsu standing there.

"Zetsu-kun!" Sakura shouted in surprised.

"Seems to me, every important person starts to appear, isn't it?" Shi replied, smiling at Mei, who stepped back.

"What are you doing here, Zetsu?" Mei asked.

"You will know after I finish you off," Zetsu smiled, "Syaoran, look after Sakura. I will take care of her." Syaoran nodded his head and walked over to Sakura. Sakura looked at Syaoran and back at Zetsu. She knew she didn't want Zetsu to fight with Mei for her. After all, Zetsu did love Mei.

"Why are you doing this for? What do you get from this?" Mei asked, in her battle-mode.

"Nothing," Zetsu replied, "But I want to help Sakura win the duel. I want her to be happy."

"Zetsu…" Mei whispered. Her heart felt as if a thousand needles had went through it. Her fist clinched tightly. Why was it so painful when Zetsu went against her? A feeling that she never had when Syaoran abandoned her.

"I'm not here to fight you, Zetsu," Mei replied, holding her feeling back, "So stand aside."

"What if I say no?" Zetsu asked.

"Zetsu-kun," Sakura started, "I will fight her."

"What?!" Both Syaoran and Zetsu shouted at the same time.

"I will fight you, Mei. This will teach you not to mess with people's love," Sakura replied.

"Oh, really?" Mei replied, "What is there for you to teach me, Miss spoilt-girl? You will never know what I've been going through."

"So what if I don't understand? I never want to understand a person like you," Sakura shouted as she released 'Sword' card. Mei glared at Sakura with her black eyes. She was going to defeat this girl at all cost and reclaimed Zetsu's love. Wait, did she just said Zetsu? Why him? Why not Syaoran?

"Guess you two are going to have a big fight before the real tournament," Shi sighed, "Rather unexpected."

"Shi, just take a rest. You need that," Sakura smiled, "The baby in you needs it."

"How did you…" Shi looked at her in surprised. She had hid this secret from everyone. How did Sakura, whom never met her before or talk to her, knew about it? Realized the surprise look on Shi's face, Sakura replied with a bright smile.

"Even though you tried to hide it, I can sense you use a strong magical barrier to protect him or her," Sakura replied. Shi's sight gentled. Sakura is indeed the chosen mistress to take over the clow cards. Clow Reed's chosen one.

"Sakura, be careful," Shi told her as she stepped back from them. Sakura turned to face Mei who looked at her carefully, in her battle-mode. Zetsu and Syaoran looked at them. At all cost, either one of them will have to lose.

Sakura made the first move as she dashed towards Mei who skipped back a few steps and went into a dash towards Sakura. Sakura plunged the sword towards Mei which Mei dodged it narrowly and gave Sakura a strong punch by the stomach. Sakura backed away from Mei and clinched her stomach in pain. Mei smirked; no one had ever been able to withstand the pain from that punch except for Shi who was the only known to be able to dodge that attack. Sakura's laughter made Mei's smile vanished from her face. Mei looked at Sakura who was standing there, clinching the sword even tighter. She was laughing, and Mei didn't know why. She felt danger in those laughters. Even Syaoran and Zetsu felt it too. Sakura took a step forward. Mei took a step backward. Sakura took another step forward and Mei took another step back.

"What are you afraid of? Don't tell me you are afraid of me," Sakura asked.

"What? I'm not afraid of you," Mei replied.

"You are not afraid of me. But you are afraid to be alone, aren't you? 'Because no one is at your side now," Sakura replied.

"I am not alone!" Mei shouted angrily. She was never alone, was she? It was only yesterday that Zetsu left her life and her life became a complete mess. She cried. Yes she did. Her tears were cried dried. Why of all people, Zetsu betray her for this little girl? She never understood. What is it that Sakura got that she didn't have? Zetsu was everything that kept her going all the while when Syaoran wasn't around.

"I hate you," Mei shouted unconsciously, "I hate you, Kinomoto. I hate you for taking him away from me. I hate you for taking **my** Zetsu away from me!" Sakura was shocked by Mei's shouting and so were Syaoran and Zetsu. Syaoran never knew Mei had feelings for Zetsu (Of course he didn't. After all he dislikes Zetsu.) and so did Zetsu. Shi looked at them and sighed. Things were turning out to less than expected but it will not go out of hand. She turned to her heel, and whispered into thin air, "It's about time to report to the elders about this. A twist in the situation." Before she vanished into the shadow, she whispered even softer, "Good luck, Sakura-chan."

"Mei…" Sakura didn't know what to say to Mei. She now likes Zetsu as a friend and nothing else. She loves Syaoran and no one else. Mei went into another quick dash and gave Sakura another double punch at the stomach plus a flying kick. Caught off-guard by Mei's attack, Sakura slammed hard to the ground.

"Say goodbye, Kinomoto," Mei shouted as she went for the final blow. Sakura closed her eyes. But nothing came. Slowly, gradually, Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran in front of her and Mei was a few meter away from them.

"It's enough, Mei," Syaoran shouted, "Are you trying to kill Sakura?"

"Get away from her, Syaoran," Mei warned as she took a step forward, "Or I will too beat you up."

"You wouldn't dare," Syaoran told her.

"You try me," Mei replied as she jumped high up for her special attack. (Special attack? I don't think so. It's just any common overhead attack.) Syaoran smiled as he easily dodged it and before Mei could even reflected, Syaoran had hit her unconscious. Sakura looked at Syaoran in shock. He was extremely good in dodging and attacking too. But when she trained with him, he never shows that much. So this is his full potential? Does it also mean that the elders are just as good as he is?

Syaoran carried Mei over to Zetsu who was still standing in his spot and passed her over to him.

"Take her home; she needs a lot of rest. I trust you that you can handle her," Syaoran smiled. Zetsu nodded his head, "And I trust you to look after Sakura."

"You bet I will," Syaoran smiled. Zetsu bowed and turned to leave with Mei in his arm. Fujitaka stood there in shock. Everything he just saw had to be a dream. Sakura got herself up.

"Sakura, you alright?" Syaoran asked as he went to her aid.

"Do I look like I am, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, making a you-know-why face.

"Goman, you say not to butt in," Syaoran told her.

"Yes I did," Sakura replied, "But I didn't say you can save me too."

"I can't let you get hurt," Syaoran told her.

"I am already hurt," Sakura replied.

"Oh, well," Syaoran's eye rolled.

"Sakura-san," Fujitaka called out. Sakura looked at her father. "You have a lot of explanation to do, Sakura-san. Tell me everything."

"This is going to be a long night isn't it, Syaoran?" Sakura sighed. Syaoran just smiled and helped her into the house.

"It is going to be a long night before the real test."

* * *

Finally… I spent more than 1 week on this chapter. Sorry. Kinda writing another story. But I'm still continuing this story. Don't worry. But you have to be patient. Cause I need to study too. Anyway, I'm countdown to the start of my exam. 5 more weeks. O.o I need to study them I guess. So I wouldn't be able to update that soon. Gomen. Hope you guys don't mind.

Anyway, I put Zetsu in this chapter. A little lemon for Mei. But I think I will put part of the story for Mei and Zetsu, so what do you guys think? And I hope you guys wouldn't mind about the action part. I think it's a little bit… I wouldn't say anymore.

Thank you for all your support. I really appreciate.

Lain in the wired, don't worry. They will be leaving the picture soon…

Kawaii star tenshi… I don't know how many times I must say this but… Mei isn't Meiling. And answering to kaideb, Meiling is married to Rei and has twin daughter. Currently she lives in USA.

Romactic-is-best, check out my profile. You will know where I live.

Loving you guys and signing off,

Kit, the weird girl.


	12. Let the test began

Chapter twelve

Let the test began

"Sakura! Time to wake up!" Fujitaka shouted from downstairs. Sakura opened her eyes lazily. It was a tiresome night for her. She had to explain to her father from the beginning to the end which took her almost two whole hours to complete the whole story. Her father couldn't believe his ears when Sakura told him about her mother teaching her magic.

Flashback

"Nadeshiko knows magic?" Fujitaka repeated after Sakura when she told him about it.

"You have to understand, Oto-san," Sakura explained, "Oka-san really loves you, thus she didn't know how to explain to you," Fujitaka looked at his daughter. In his mind, he knew what Sakura said was true. Touya sat quietly by the side of Fujitaka. His eyes were staring hard at Syaoran the whole time. Syaoran ignored his angry look and continued to look at Sakura explaining.

"So you know too, Touya?" Fujitaka asked, snapping Touya out of his staring.

"Yes, Oto-san," Touya replied honestly, "I know about it too."

"So I was the only one who doesn't know," Fujitaka replied.

End of flashback

Sakura sat up at the side of the bed. Her father was very understanding. Even when he met Yue and Kero, he never seems to be afraid of them. He was in fact very grateful to them for taking care of Sakura. Sakura smiled as she walked across the room to brush her teeth. After she was done with her usual things, she went downstairs. Syaoran, Touya, Fujitaka and Yukito were in the kitchen having their breakfast. Syaoran looked up the moment he sensed Sakura's aura. Sakura smiled slightly at him as Syaoran got to his feet and moved over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Ohayo, Sakura," Syaoran greeted gently.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted back, "Ohayo, Oni-chan, Oto-san."

"Ohayo, Sakura-san!" Fujitaka smiled at his daughter, "Your favourite! Pancakes."

"Yes!" Sakura shouted as she jumped happily.

"Kaiju never change a bit. Be careful not to make a hole here!" Touya teased. Sakura blushed and gave Touya a deadly stare which Touya ignored and drank his coffee. Syaoran and Fujitaka giggled under their breath. Sakura settled down and ate her breakfast. Fujitaka was talking to Syaoran about the test she would be taking in less than an hour. Touya made Syaoran promised to take good care of Sakura since they were leaving at noon that day. Syaoran nodded his head non-stop and Sakura wondered if it would come off if Syaoran wasn't being careful. After she finished her breakfast and washed her plate, she went upstairs and got herself change. Syaoran continued to listen to the two other guys' lecturing.

Sakura wore her favourite pink sleeveless t-shirt and white jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was nervous about the test. What if she can't make it? Will she not able to see Syaoran again? The thought made her heart stopped. She never wanted that to happen and it will not happen.

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want us to come along?" Kero asked as he flew towards her.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes. I will be fine, Kero. Don't worry. Syaoran will help protect me."

Kero looked at Sakura with a worry look. He, being one of Sakura's most loyal guardians, was worried. He didn't want Sakura to get hurt.

Noticing Kero's worry look, Sakura laughed, "I will be fine, Kero-chan. So don't worry. Just look after the house while Oto-san, Oni-chan and Yukito go back okay? And the fridge is all your's."

"Really?!" Kero asked, his expression changed to an extremely happy one.

"Yep, all your's!" Sakura smiled. Kero yelled in happiness. Sakura smiled as she looked at Kero in his state of happiness.

"Sakura! We have to go!" Syaoran shouted from the stairs.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted back as she picked up her cards and went out of the room. Syaoran waited at the bottom of the stairs. Sakura walked quickly down the stairs.

"So my Oto-san and Oni-chan finished their lectures?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone.

"They have a lot of things to say if you asked me. Man, they almost killed me with that. Not even my mother is that long-winded," Syaoran exclaimed in annoy.

Sakura laughed heartily as she bid goodbye to her brother and father and Yukito and got into the car sent by Yelan. On the way, Sakura held Syaoran's hand tightly. Notice that she was getting very nervous, Syaoran told her some of his childhood. Some were stupid and funny which Sakura laughed again when she heard it. But none of these laughing released her nervousness that was building in her. When they finally got there, Sakura can't help but broke into cold sweat. She stared at the building in front of her. It wasn't the same place where Syaoran brought her to meet his mother. The enormous gate gave her the creep she never felt before.

"Don't worry Sakura. I know this place is creepy, but this is the place where the elders held the test," Syaoran assured her. Sakura nodded her head as they walked into the area. The gate closed behind them. There was no way they could turn back. The moist air around her made her fear grew for this place. Will there be ghost? Finally they reached the clearing. There they saw Shi standing there waiting for them.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-sama, Syaoran-sama," Shi greeted politely, "I have been waiting."

"Syaoran-sama? Shi, just call me Syaoran is enough," Syaoran replied noticing her little change in her tone.

"I'm sorry I can't," Shi replied in apology, "I am supposed to greet you in respect."

"What is going on? Don't tell me you and Rex..." Before Syaoran could continued, Shi cut in.

"The helicopter is ready to take off, Syaoran-sama. So please take your place," Shi replied, "And Sakura-sama, please wait for a while, while I get Syaoran-sama to the helicopter."

"Ahm... Sure..." Sakura responded uneasily. Shi had changed completely from the one she knew yesterday. What had happen to her? She must have gone through something. Even Syaoran had noticed the change in her attitude. Sakura can't think of what had happen to Shi.

Shi led Syaoran towards the helicopter in silence. It was Syaoran who broke the silence.

"What really happen between you and Rex? What with the courteous?" Syaoran asked.

"I reported about the incidence yesterday and they blamed me for not stopping them," Shi replied, "I got so angry that I just started scolding them for being so stubborn and not willing to listen to me. Of course that didn't get me into this kind of situation."

"You scold the elders? Are you out of your mind?" Syaoran asked in total shock.

"I just didn't want Sakura to get hurt in the test since they chose the most difficult test," Shi replied.

"So what really happen that got you into this situation?" Syaoran asked. He had always treated Shi as one of his sisters. He had always respected her in all aspect.

"Rex came into the picture. And the two of us got heated up when I say how terrible Mei was towards Sakura. And he started scolding me. I got even angrier and scolded him back. In the end, we decided to divorce," Shi replied, "Which was good for me. After all he did cheat on me."

"Man, you are even creeper than Meiling," Syaoran replied.

"Thank you," Shi thanked him, "Here you go, and I will lead Sakura for the last time as part of the Li's. I will not let her get hurt."

Syaoran got into the helicopter, and shouted, "Take care of Sakura for now!" And the helicopter took off. Shi turned and walked back to Sakura who was looking at Shi the whole time as if she wanted to know what was going on.

"Sakura-sama," Shi started.

"Call me Sakura," Sakura told Shi in determine.

"You will be receiving the test in a moment," Shi continued as she ignored Sakura while snapping her fingers. A sudden earth shake made Sakura held her ground and shut her eyes close. When she reopened her eyes, she was shocked to see what was in front of her. In front of her was a whole stretch of green colour wall.

"Ahm... Shi-san... What's that?" Sakura asked Shi who looked at it in dismay.

"Nothing, a maze that is," Shi replied.

"A maze? That's my test?!" Sakura shouted in shocked.

"You have to get to the center of maze to find the next battlefield," Shi told her.

"WHAT?! You have to be kidding me," Sakura shouted.

"Let's go," Shi told Sakura as she led the way into the maze. Sakura immediately went after her. Following Shi closely, Sakura looked around her. She was afraid. She always gets lost in a maze. When they reached the cross-section, Shi turned around to face Sakura who was still in a state of confusion and fear.

"So turning left or turning right?" Shi asked.

"Huh?! Oh..." Sakura looked at both sides, "I think I will take left."

Shi sighed as they continued to move on. Never did she know that the wall behind her closed shut the path that she just took.

Mei's side

Mei opened her eyes slowly. The sun had made her wake up. Everything in front of her began to come slowly into sight. Where was she? She sat up and looked around her. She recognized her own room. When did she come home? Just then she saw a head lying at the side of her bed. She climbed slowly and softly towards the head. She looked over and was surprised by whose the head belong to.

"Zetsu..." Mei whispered.

It was Zetsu. He slept peacefully. Mei smiled slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She liked the feeling of his hair. Zetsu opened his eyes and looked up at Mei who stopped her action and looked into his eyes.

"Mei, you are awake," Zetsu smiled, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Mei replied.

"I'm glad," Zetsu told her, "I think I will get going then. It's morning already." Zetsu stood up and turned to leave. Out of the blue, Mei wrapped her hands around Zetsu. Taken back by her action, Zetsu stood still. It was like everything around him had stopped.

"Don't leave me alone, Zetsu. Please," Mei pleased as she held him tighter, "Please stay with me."

"Mei..." Zetsu was lost of words. He didn't know what to say to Mei.

"I can give up anything and everything," Mei continued, "I can give up my chance of marrying Syaoran. I just want you to stay with me. I love you!"

Zetsu turned around and looked at Mei. She said it.

"I love you too," Zetsu replied as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. Mei closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss between them. Zetsu wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. When they pulled away from each other, both of them blushed deeply.

"Mei..." Zetsu started.

"Yeah?" Mei asked.

"Marry me?" Zetsu asked.

"Is this a propose?" Mei questioned.

"Yes," Zetsu smiled brightly. Mei smiled happily at him.

"Yes I will!" She replied as she hugged him again. Zetsu hugged her even tighter.

'Thank you, Kami-sama, Sakura-san. If not for you, I will not have been able to marry the woman I love. And good luck with your future.' Zetsu thought.

Sakura's side

"When are we reaching?" Sakura asked. They had been walking for the past few hours and they hadn't reached the middle.

"It's up to you," Shi replied as she looked at Sakura.

"Can we rest?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, we will rest for 10 minutes then," Shi replied. Sakura sat down and Shi leaned against the wall.

"Shi-san?" Sakura started.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" Shi asked.

"What really happen?" Sakura asked.

"What is it about?" Shi asked. She knew what Sakura was going to ask.

"What happen between you and your husband? Or the elders?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing that you are concern Sakura-sama," Shi replied, "You just have to concentrate on the battle."

"Okay," Sakura replied sadly. She really wanted to know what happened to Shi but since Shi was not willing to tell her, she will not force her to.

"Let's go then," Sakura told Shi as she picked herself up and walked in front of Shi. Shi followed quietly behind her. She knew Sakura was going the right way. She knew what was going on in the maze. When the ending point came into sight, Sakura was almost jumping up and down in joy. She ran quickly towards it. Shi ran after her. Just then, a strange scent caught her as she immediately shouted to Sakura.

"Look out, Sakura!" Shi shouted. But it was too late. A giant spider had appeared in front of Sakura and was about to attack her!

* * *

Okay... another chapter completed. And I have another mental block. Although it isn't as worst as the one before...

Meilin Baby 13, sorry I only put in a little of Fujitaka's thoughts. "

Romanctic-is-best, I'm really sorry but I have to put the divorce thing for Shi. And no problem, I just live in South East Asia.

Crystalz Tearz, I will see if I can put Meiling in. But I don't think so. Sorry. And YES!!! Mei is going to give up Syaoran!!!

Fallen-spirit, I must say I'm really sorry. Kinda mistaken it as... Ahm... Sorry....

I'm working on the chapter. So don't worry. Countdown to my prelim: 4 weeks. LOL!

O.o By the way thanks Crystalz Tearz for worrying for my exam.

Signing off and loving you guys,

Kit, the weirdo.


	13. Final: Battle on

Chapter Thirteen

Battle on!

"Hoe!!" Sakura shouted as she shielded herself with her hands.

"Thurder! Come to my aids!" Shi shouted. Strike of lightning stroked down at the spider which caused it to retreat from Sakura. Shi ran towards Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Shi asked in concern.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

"You have to finish that thing off before you can reach your next test," Shi told her.

"I have to finish it?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"No choice, you died or it died," Shi sighed, "And I don't think you have time to decide as it had chosen you." She pointed to spider which was charging towards them.

"The key that holds the power of star, reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commend you. Release!" Sakura commended, "Jump!"

Both of them jumped out of the way from the spider. Sakura looked at the spider from above. How was she going to defeat such a beast when she was terribly terrified by it?! When Sakura landed softly on the ground, she just stood there. She didn't know what else to do except standing to her ground.

Shi looked at Sakura from afar. She can't give Sakura another aids. She had already broken her promise with the elders. The spider looked down angrily at Sakura and took a step towards her. Sakura held her wand tightly. She had to do something, anything. The spider charged at Sakura again which Sakura jumped again and released sword card.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized as she cast the sword down at the spider that created two paths of strong winds cutting through the spider's legs. The spider cried a dreadful cry and fell down in a pool of blood. Shi looked at Sakura emotionless. Sakura stood in front of the spider. She had done it. Just then the maze around them vanished. Sakura stared in surprised as she saw a row of people in front of her. There she saw Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo with them.

"Sakura-sama, let me introduce them to you," Shi started as she walked towards her and stood beside her, "They are the elders. They will give you the next test."

Sakura looked at the elders. Every one of them was studying her from head to toe.

"Shi, I don't think you should be here anymore. You promise us you will leave after the first test," One of the elders replied.

"Have you forgotten our promise?" Another asked.

"No, but I decided to stay through for the whole test," Shi replied, "I don't want Sakura to get kill in your little test."

"Why you..." Whispers were heard between the elders. They were angry with Shi's attitude. Sakura looked at Shi in worry. What was she doing this for? Shi glared at the elders. Yelan was there too. Their eyes met for a moment.

"Shi, you have already broken one of the promises you made with us but we never blamed you. Are you going to interfere even more?" The elders asked.

"I don't give a thing for that," Shi shouted back, "I will help Sakura at all cost."

"No Shi-san," Sakura told her, "You have help enough. I will do this alone."

"Never will I leave you to face a battle that is so unfair for you," Shi replied.

"Unfair? What is going on?" Syaoran asked. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at the elders as well to seek an answer.

"Even though you say there is the 'Multi-change' Maze, but you didn't say there is a 'Multi-year' Spider. If I didn't know you people less, you were trying to kill Sakura!" Shi shouted.

"'Multi-year' Spider?" they exclaimed together.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Yelan asked.

"She is the Clow Mistress and she had the clow cards which belong rightfully to us," the elders explained, "We will not allow such a disgraceful girl to be in the clan."

"Sakura is being chosen by Clow Reed himself. She had all the right to be the owner of the cards. And she isn't a disgraceful girl!! She loves Syaoran and Syaoran loves her too," Eriol shouted, "You and your stupid tests. No wonder I dislike you elders." Tomoyo looked worriedly at Sakura while trying to calm her husband-to-be down.

"Let me get down to business should I?" A voice said. Both Shi and Sakura looked at the shadow as it slowly came into sight. Shi's face couldn't hide the shocking expression she had. "Hi there, Clow Mistress. Shi." A smile crept onto his face. Sakura looked at the man in front of her and to Shi. She noticed Shi's face turning ghostly white. Did she happen to know who the man was?

"Too shock to see me? Don't have to," the man smiled evilly at Shi, "And I suggest Kinomoto gets herself prepared because I'm not that easy to be defeated."

"Rex..." Shi whispered, "Why?"

"I will make Syaoran suffer as well," Rex told her, "For making Mei suffer so much. He didn't deserve anyone to love."

"You make Shi suffer too!" Sakura shouted. She heard Shi called the man Rex. She was almost in shock. That guy was Shi's husband?! The man who was having an affair with Mei. The man who made Shi so upset!? She wanted to walk over to that man and killed him.

"So if you two are ready," Rex smiled, "We will get started."

Rex was challenging them on at the same time. Shi and Sakura looked at each other. This was their first time fighting together. At almost the same time, they nodded their heads and faced with Rex, releasing their auras.

"Woo... Your auras are scaring me," Rex told them lamely while releasing his aura, "You think I will say that?"

He took his first movement as he cast several blasts of fire towards them. Sakura immediately released shield card and protected Shi and herself. Shi cast strokes of wind arrows towards Rex who dodged it all. Sakura took the chance and released wood which held Rex which prevented him to escape from any attacks. Rex grimaced as he cast a spell and released himself from wood card.

"Not too bad, Clow Mistress," Rex complemented, "But too bad, my power is able to break Wood's spell."

"Don't underestimate me too," Sakura smiled as she released sword card again.

"Sword card? Why did you use that card for? You can't beat me with that," Rex told her as he summoned his sword.

"Shi-san, take a rest first," Sakura told Shi as she went into a dash. Shi looked at Sakura; she wanted to stop her. Why? Is it because of Rex?

Rex dodged the attack by jumping up into the sky and landing behind Sakura and gave her his attack which she managed to dodge narrowly. Sakura jumped away from Rex. She didn't know what to do to win this guy. He was good. Especially good.

'Never underestimate the elders.' Syaoran's words replayed in her mind. She had to win. For Syaoran. She dashed even quicker than before making Rex and Shi and everyone around to stare in amazement. Syaoran was more than amazed by Sakura's swift movement.

'She is going to win.' Syaoran thought happily. 'Then I will...'

Sakura knocked Rex's sword out of his hand and kicked it aside. Taken back by her attack, Rex ran towards his sword. Unfortunately for him. Sakura had tipped him off the ground and placed the sword at his throat. Rex looked at her with a terrified look. The sword was just inches away from him. Sakura had won the match.

"I win," Sakura told Rex. Rex looked at Sakura for a while before turning away. Sakura bent down and whispered into Rex's ear.

"Don't you dare hurt Shi. Or get near Mei," Sakura whispered so softly that only Rex could hear, "If you do, you know what will happen to you."

"I'm going to marry Mei even if Syaoran isn't going to," Rex told her.

"Oh... Well... I don't think Mei loves you. Because she loves my best friend, Zetsu," Sakura smiled down at him as she got herself up and walked away from him. Rex just lied there in shock. What the Clow Mistress said to him about Mei wasn't true right? (Damn him. It's true alright. And you deserved this. Who ask you to make Shi sad.)

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he ran towards Sakura, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Syaoran," Sakura smiled, "Shi protected me most of the time."

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo shouted as she hugged her friend, "Thank god you are safe."

"Nice job, Sakura," Eriol told her. Sakura smiled even brighter at them. Shi walked over to Rex who was still in the same position and bent down beside him.

"So Sakura told you about Mei loving Sakura's best friend, Zetsu," Shi started.

"You knew about this?" Rex asked.

"I'm not the know-it-all girl for nothing you know," Shi smiled down at Rex. Rex looked at Shi and a strange feeling made his heart stopped. It was as if he missed her smile.

"Sakura Kinomoto," The elder called out unwillingly. Sakura and the group looked at the elders. "You have passed the exam. Even though I wanted to disqualify you."

"Yes, I passed!" Sakura shouted happily and hugged Syaoran.

"Congratulation, Kinomoto-san," A voice made Sakura turned around.

"Mei!" Sakura shouted.

"Hi there, Kinomoto-san," Mei greeted, "Good everning, Syaoran, Eriol, Rex, Elders."

"Mei, you come in time. You are to battle Kinomoto," before the elders could finished his sentence, Mei had stopped him from saying any further.

"I'm not fighting Kinomoto," Mei snapped at them, "I don't want to marry Syaoran. I am going to marry Zetsu."

"What?! Who's that?" a commotion erupted between the elders.

"And Sakura is the person Syaoran loves. I will not hurt her," Mei told them, "And I promised Zetsu."

"Mei..." Sakura was almost in tears.

"We can be friends right?" Mei asked as she walked over to Sakura.

"Always!" Sakura shouted as she gave Mei a hug.

Rex sat up and looked at them. He couldn't believe everything he heard.

"Now do you believe what Sakura-san said?" Shi asked.

"I can't believe it. I just gave up my extremely nice wife for a lady who never loves me," Rex cursed himself.

"It was your choice," Shi told him, "Not your fault. She is a good seducer."

"You said it," Rex made a face which Shi giggled.

"I know Sakura will be even happier with Syaoran and so will Syaoran," Shi told him.

"While I will be in a totally unbearable sadness," Rex complained.

"You know I will always be there for you if you need it," Shi whispered while blushing.

"You mean it?" Rex asked, "You will not blame me for doing all those horrible things to you?"

"You are my husband forever and I will follow you to the end," Shi told him. Rex just stared at Shi who smiled and walked over to Sakura and the others.

"Sakura," Syaoran asked, his face blushing.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"There is something I want to ask, I have talk to your father earlier," Syaoran started.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes studied Syaoran's nervous face.

"Will...Will..." Syaoran seek to find his words, "Will you marry me?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran in surprised at first. A smile appeared on her face as she hugged Syaoran.

"Of course, I will!" Sakura replied.

Everyone giggled at the couple who blushed. Everyone was happy. (Except the elders that is.) Sakura looked up into the sky and thought she saw her mother smiling down at her.

'This is the happiness time in my whole life. 10 days that changes my life!' Sakura thought.

The end

* * *

Sorry for the fast ending. Kinda want to finish this story. (Before my mental block get even worst.) Anyway, I managed to put Shi and Rex back. In all case, sorry about the terribly written ending.

Now I can focus on my exams... 3 weeks.... I really need a break.

Don't worry, I will continue my third story. 'When things come about.' I haven't started on the next chapter yet. But don't worry. I will write as soon as possible.

Sorry for the mistakes and quick ending. I truly apologized.

Signing off and loving you people,

Kit.


End file.
